


Family Album

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 22,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A series of short snippets from the "Family Matters"-verse
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 216
Kudos: 38





	1. The Interns, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of short snippets set in the "Family Matters"-verse, mostly story ideas that are too short to be actual stories and are more like 'missing scenes' or the like. Hope that makes sense. Enjoy :=)

******

Alura Olsen looked up at the knock on the door.

“Alura, can you get that?” James called from the other room.

Sighing, the teen shrugged off the throw and got up.

“Yeah,” she called back. Pulling the door open, she blinked in surprise at the person on the other side “Lena, hi” she greeted.

Lena Luthor frowned at the teenager before her.

“No…,” she said slowly “no, you _can’t_ be Alura Olsen”

“That’s me” the teen nodded.

“But…” Lena gestured towards the top of her head and then to Alura’s, taking in the teen’s short-cropped hair

“Oh. Yeah,” Alura’s eyes rolled up as she tried to see the top of her head “I like it this way,” she shrugged “and besides, you should see CJ’s hair, it’s purple”

“Purple?” Lena repeated, following the teen inside.

“Well, it is today anyway” Alura shrugged as James came in, a laundry basket under his arm, looking just as surprised as Alura was at the sight of the visitor.

“Lena, hi” he greeted.

“Hello, James,” the CEO smiled “I just received a very odd voicemail from your wife,” she explained “something about an intership?”

James nodded in understanding, before pointing at his daughter.

“This one needs a summer job” he explained.

“I do not!” Alura objected.

“All right,” Lena nodded “but why at L-Corp? Why not at CatCo?”

“CatCo only has one opening a year,” James explained “plus, I’m honestly worried what would happen if Alura and Cat Grant met”

“Hey!”

**END**


	2. The Intern, Part Two

******

The elevator doors closed behind Kara as she led cheerily CJ Danvers across the bullpen.

“…it’ll be fine,” she continued her singing of the company’s praises “you’ll like it here, I promise”

CJ paused and made a show of looking around.

“Usually whenever somebody says that it’s the cue for the last applicant to run past of us in tears,”

Now Kara looked around, seeing no one fleeing from Cat’s office in tears.

“Guess that’s a good sign” CJ shrugged, purple hair rustling with the motion as she absently adjusted her glasses.

Entering the office, the pair stood before the media mogul, making an odd and contrasting sight. Kara stood in a bright yellow cardigan and grey skirt, with matching heels, while CJ stood in her usual attire of all black, namely a black hoodie with matching slacks, her electric purple hair standing in stark contrast to the black.

Cat Grant looked up, eyes narrowing as she frowned at the pair.

“Kira,” she nodded at the blonde “explain”

“Ah, well, Ms. Grant, this is CJ, your new intern” Kara beamed, gesturing to CJ, who gave a bit of a shy wave.

“I see,” Cat nodded slowly. She calmly removed her glasses and looked towards the teen “what can you do?” she asked

“Depends,” CJ shrugged “what’d you got?”

Cat’s eyes narrowed even further if that was possible.

“Hmm, confident,” she noted. She looked towards Kara “certainly not yours,” she noted "but I do see something of a resemblance"

“My niece” Kara explained.

"Ah, playing with nepotism I see" Cat remarked.

**END**


	3. Tummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and (hopefully) sweet Major Nerd moment

******

Lucy blinked awake, brow wrinkling in confusion as she felt a kiss being pressed to her rounded tummy. Lifting her head, she looked down, smirking at the sight of Winn resting on his side, pressing a series of gentle kisses to her ever-growing baby bump. Said baby bump was still in the early stages, a loose shirt could easily hide it for now, but here and now, in the morning, it was on full display, her once well-toned abs were slowly becoming nothing more than a distant memory. Not that she minded that is.

Tucking one arm under her head, she reached down, combing her fingers through Winn’s sleep-tousled hair.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Winn chuckled bashfully, ducking his head shyly.

“Just saying good morning,” he grinned, giving her tummy an affectionate pat before propping himself up on one elbow “so, what’d you think? Boy or girl?” he wondered.

“Don’t know,” Lucy shrugged “don’t really care, to be honest”

“No?” Winn asked.

“Nah,” she shook her head “have you thought about names?” she wondered.

“Hmm,” he frowned “I’m thinking ‘Mary’ if it’s a girl,” he replied “not sure about boys’ names. You?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged, trailing off with a frown.

“What?” Winn asked.

“Nothing,” she dismissed “just…I kind of want to name her ‘Ella’ if it’s a girl. After my Mother”

“We could do that,” Winn nodded “ _‘Mary’_ could always be a middle name,” he suggested “or we could hyphenate it, you know, like ‘Ella-Mary’.”

“Ugh, no,” Lucy wrinkled her nose “ _‘Ella-Mary’_ sounds like a character out of the _Beverly Hillbillies_ ”

“Hmm, yeah,” Winn agreed with a chuckle, moving to rest his head against her hip “hey, here’s a thought, what about last names?”

“Oh, you know I never thought of that,” Lucy realized “yeah, we’re not married, so we could give her—or him—either of our last names,” her frown deepened “ _‘Mary Lane’_ sounds like a street,” she muttered “besides, Lois is there to carry on the Lane family name” she added.

Winn slowly lifted his head.

“You don’t mean…?” he trailed off.

“Why not?” she shrugged, she reached out, beckoning him close, holding him tight as he curled up to her side “ _‘Ella Schott’_ sounds cool,” she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple “besides,” she added “it’d be a fresh start for the Schott name”

Winn only sighed contentedly, snuggling up closer to her side, but then frowned.

“What about boys’ names?” he wondered.

“Hmm, later” Lucy dismissed…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a little longer than a 'snippet'. Oh well :=)


	4. Morning with the Olsens

******

Kara grunted as she tugged harder on her shirt. Scowling, she gave the fabric one final tug, a loud tearing sound quickly following, the back of the shirt suddenly blooming out as the fabric tore.

But! The shirt was on and buttoned! That was the important point! And no one could tell her otherwise!

Sighing, she visibly slumped in the mirror, her pregnant belly just _barely_ contained by the now-torn shirt. Fortunately it was an old shirt, the kind that one expected to deteriorate over time.

But still! The shirt. Was. On!

Pulling a face at her reflection, Kara nevertheless smoothed out her ruined shirt and made her way into the living room, quickly making a beeline for the kitchen.

“Hey!” James yelped as his wife quickly grabbed the slices of bacon straight out of the still-hot pan.

“What?” Kara asked around a mouthful of bacon “it’s not like I can burn myself,” she shrugged. She pointed at the pan as she absently licked her fingers clean “you going to throw out that grease?”

“Yes” wrinkling his nose in clear disgust, James quickly set the pan to soak in the sink

“Your loss” Kara shrugged, now raiding the fridge, quickly assembling a smorgasbord of practically every edible thing they had. Pilling it high on a plate, she promptly drowned the whole mess of fruit, vegetables, and cold cuts in maple syrup and happily began munching away.

Watching this, James just shook his head as he sipped his coffee.

Only Kara…

**END**


	5. Waiting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK folks, here's the General Danvers family fluff you've all been waiting for. Enjoy :=)

******

Astra looked up from her book as the sound of small footfalls—inaudible to Human ears—entered the room. Little two year old CJ Danvers looked up at her from under a curtain of dark curls as she stood in the doorway in her blue footie pajamas, Ms. Penguin dangling from one arm.

Setting the book aside, Astra sat up, concerned.

“Why aren’t you in bed, my little star?” she wondered, quickly getting off the bed to crouch down by her daughter.

“Want Mommy” CJ murmured, sleepily rubbing one eye.

“Mommy’s not here, darling,” Astra replied, and indeed Alex was still stuck at the DEO dealing with one of the worst threat humanity had yet to encounter: paperwork. Scooping CJ up, Astra climbed back onto the bed, grabbing her phone “but, let’s see if we can talk to her, hmm?” she asked, dialing a familiar number.

The line rang twice before Alex answered.

“ _Danvers_ ”

“Alex? I’ve got someone here who wants to hear from you” Astra smiled. Adjusting her grip on the phone, she quickly pulled up FaceTime, Alex following suit, grinning and waving at her wife and daughter.

“ _Hey!_ ” she grinned “ _how’re my girls?_ ”

“Missing you,” Astra replied, giving CJ a little shake “CJ, look”

“Mommy!” CJ’s face lit up as she saw her mother’s face, even over the tiny screen.

“ _Hey, munchkin,_ ” Alex grinned “ _why aren’t you bed yet?_ ”

“She misses you,” Astra explained “me too, if I’m being honest” she shrugged.

“ _Hey, don’t worry, I’ll be home in a little bit_ ” Alex promised.

“When’s ‘little bit’?” CJ asked.

“ _I don’t know, honey_ ” Alex apologized, her face falling.

CJ sniffled disapprovingly at that, but sleep was quickly catching up with her, and, rubbing at one eye, she let out a wide yawn, slumping against Astra’s shoulder. Holding a finger to her lips, Astra gently cradled both toddler and phone, carrying the sleepy tot back to her room and settling her into bed, tucking her with her ever-present Ms. Penguin.

Quietly slipping back out, she peered down at the phone.

“Will you really be back soon?” she asked.

“ _I will,_ ” Alex swore. She held up a hand, three fingers splayed “ _Scout’s honor_ ”

“Alex, you were never in the Girl Scouts” Astra pointed out.

“ _Stop being so literal,_ ” Alex sighed “ _it’s the principle of the thing,_ ” she grinned and blew the camera a kiss “ _I’ll be home soon, promise_ ”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Astra smirked. Her expression became soft “I love you” she breathed.

“ _I love you too_ ” Alex replied…

**END**


	6. Assembly Required

******

Alex frowned as she studied the large unruly sheet of paper before her

“Astra! Do you have the screwdriver?” she called out.

“I thought we didn’t need a screwdriver” Astra called back from somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen.

“Well, now we do!” Alex called back.

There was a loud _thud_ like something heavy being set down none too gently and then Astra was marching into the room, a screwdriver held in one hand.

“I don’t see the point of doing this right now,” she grumbled as she joined Alex on the carpeted floor “the baby won’t even be here for at least another six more months. Possibly more”

“It’s the principle of the whole thing,” Alex countered “besides; we do it now we don’t have to do it _after_ the baby’s here”

Astra sighed as she held up two pieces of an IKEA brand flat pack crib.

“We didn’t have these on Krypton,” she remarked “thankfully”

“What _did_ you guys have on Krypton?” Alex grumbled.

Astra paused, giving her wife a critical look.

“Sorry” Alex mumbled.

“It’s all right,” Astra dismissed “we were big fans of ‘mass-produced, one-size-fits-all’ things,” she explained “officially, the various Guilds were meant to be equal to one another” she continued.

“Officially” Alex noted.

“Officially,” Astra nodded “now, do you have ‘Tab A’ so I can insert it into ‘Slot B’.”

“Uh…oh! Got it!” Alex held up the side piece and helped Astra connect it to the accompanying piece, nodding approvingly as the Kryptonian held it up for inspection.

"All right," taking the instructions sheet from her, Astra scanned its contents "it looks like all we have to do now is connect the head and footboards to the sides, make sure that the rails are secure, and then we're done" she read.

"Oh, good," Alex sighed, quickly getting to her feet and gathering up the identical headboard and footboards, carrying them back over to Astra where they both quickly attached them to the two side panels, screwing them tight before sliding in the two side rails.

"And...it's done!" Alex grinned "so, now all we have to do is figure out where to put it"

"Hmm," Astra looked around the room "what about over there, by the wall?" she suggested.

"Hmm, kind of dark and dingy looking isn't it?" Alex noted.

"Hmm, yes," Astra nodded "ah" suddenly grinning, she floated up above the floor, then pivoted, laying flat. Tucking her arms under her head, she floated across the room "not by the window" she noted.

"Too cold" Alex agreed.

"How about...here?" Astra floated over by the wall furthest from the door and slightly kitty-corner from the window. Lifting her head, she looked around "this could work," she noted "its far enough from the window that the chill won't reach the crib, but still lets in some sunlight"

"And close enough to the door that we'd be able to see if anything--god forbid--goes wrong," Alex agreed "all right, that wall it is"

Grinning, Astra gently lowered herself back down to the floor and, easily lifting the crib, carried it over to the spot they'd chosen. Stepping back, she wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, pulling her close, her hand coming around to gently caress Alex's ever-growing belly.

"Perfect" she murmured softly.

"Perfect" Alex agreed.

**END**


	7. From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more brooding and moody this time

******

The park was quiet, the air too chilly and blustery for most. The woman sitting on the park bench looked no different from many of the senior citizens who fed the pigeons, though she wasn’t quite a senior citizen yet, but she did walk with a cane now.

Shooing a pigeon away as it fluttered by—clearly looking for a free meal—she looked around the largely-empty park, suddenly spotting a familiar pair of figures a few feet away.

Alex Danvers walked besides General Astra, the pair of them grinning widely at the smaller figure between them, laughing as they swung the little girl—who looked to be about four or five—up by her arms, earning a high, gleeful happily yell from the girl, her dark curls flying every which way.

Watching this, the woman had to smile. Her own daughter was long grown and hadn’t spoken to her mother in ages, no surprise really. After all, when your adoptive brother goes on a one-man crusade to kill Superman and your mother is the head of an anti-alien terrorist organization, it makes for some strained family reunions.

Drawing her coat tighter around herself, Lillian Luthor continued to watch the small family, not at all surprised when Astra looked her way. Leaning over, she said something to Alex, quickly scooping up the little girl and handing her to the agent before steadily approaching the bench.

“General” Lillian acknowledged.

“Lillian,” Astra replied “I didn’t know that you were eligible for parole”

“Good behavior,” Lillian replied “that and I’m seen as being too old now to pose any real threat” she added.

“Now we both know that’s false,” Astra chuckled darkly. Her expression turned deathly serious “what are you doing here?” she demanded.

“Enjoying a day in the park,” Lillian shrugged “last I checked, that was still allowed,” she nodded at where Alex and the little girl still stood “I see that your daughter’s grown into a lovely little girl,” she noted “I saw her once, you know,” she remarked “just after she was born, when General Lane and his men led me away in cuffs”

“I remember,” Astra nodded “it was also right after Hank Henshaw _killed_ Jeremiah Danvers for a second time,” she nodded in the direction of her wife and daughter “that child will never know her grandfather thanks to you”

“Tell me something, General,” Lillian began “did your time in Fort Rozz… _change_ you?”

Astra frowned, studying the other woman for a long moment.

“Yes,” she finally answered slowly “and not all of it for the better”

Lillian chuckled darkly.

“I guess that we’re alike in that regard,” she noted “I thought that I could endure prison, that my beliefs would remain the same”

“But they did” Astra guessed.

“Being imprisoned and shunned by your only living family member can do that,” Lillian chuckled. She turned, finally looking up at Astra “I don’t like aliens, and I still blame Superman for Lex’s fall from grace. But…,” she trailed off, shaking her head “I’m tired” she finally sighed.

“Good,” Astra growled. She leaned in “I won’t say that I’m happy for you, because I’m not, but I will say this: if you ever come near my family, my daughter especially, and I won’t hesitate to kill you right then and there. And I can assure you that it _will_ be a most slow and painful death” 

“Noted” Lillian drawled.

Giving her a critical look, Astra stepped back, quickly rejoining Alex and their daughter, the three moving off along the trail.

Watching them go, Lillian smirked and then, reaching into her bag, pulled out her book and began to read…

**END**


	8. Inner Workings

******

Alien autopsies were always interesting. The vast differences between a Hos’nak and a Kryptonian and between a Kryptonian and a Human were always fascinating to Alex’s scientifically-orientated mind, and although the DEO had a large staff of biologists and anatomists on hand to deal with such matters, Alex was always the first to raise her hand if offered the opportunity to see how an alien species ticked..

Less fascinating was having her six year old daughter suddenly walk in during the middle of an autopsy.

“CJ!” Alex admonished as she hurriedly covered the corpse.

“Is that a dead body?” the child asked calmly.

“Yes” Alex answered slowly. Frowning, she recalled sitting Jeremiah’s lap when she was CJ’s age, pouring over medical textbooks and nature documentaries and, when she was a little older, dissecting dead frogs and birds.

Decision made, she beckoned CJ over, patting a nearby stool. Once CJ had clambered up onto said stool, Alex tugged it over and, carefully studying CJ’s reaction, slowly pulled the sheet back. The corpse was that of an Aldebran man, known among Humans for their bright blue skin and lack of visible body hair, aside from that they outwardly resembled Humans or Kryptonians.

As Alex looked between the corpse and her daughter, she was pleased to see that CJ looked more curious than repulsed, the stool creaking slightly as she leaned forwards before looking up at her mother.

“Are you going to cut him open?” she asked.

“Yes” Alex nodded.

“To see how he died?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded. Now came the real test “do you want to see?” she asked.

CJ considered it and then nodded.

“OK,” Alex straightened her gloves before grabbing an extra smock and draping it over CJ, where it hung halfway down the stool owing to her small size. Finding an extra visor, Alex tightened it to the smallest possible size and set it atop CJ’s head.

“Look but don’t touch,” she warned firmly. Then, sending a silent prayer that she wouldn’t be scarring her daughter for life, Alex picked up the scalpel and, sending a leery look CJ’s way, began the incision.

Pulling back, she looked up, seeing that CJ still looked curious and not repulsed.

“OK,” Alex began, pointing “do you know what these are?” she asked, pointing at the three rounded organs branching out from a central line.

CJ leaned in, brow wrinkled in an adorable expression of thought, her grey-green eyes narrowing with laser-like intensity as she mentally turned the image over in her mind.

“Hearts?” she finally asked.

Alex nodded, smiling.

“Very good,” she praised “and over here?”

CJ’s brow wrinkled again.

“Lungs?” she asked after a shorter moment’s thought

“Right again,” Alex nodded “and… _here_?”

This time, CJ shook her head.

“It’s called an ‘axial node’,” Alex explained “Humans and Kryptonians don’t have them”

CJ nodded slowly, clearly filing the information away.

“What’s it for?” she asked.

“We don’t really know,” Alex admitted “not even Aldebrans know what they’re for,” she reached for the scalpel again “now, I’m going to start taking things out,” she warned “you still want to stay and watch?”

Once again, CJ frowned and considered and then nodded…

******

“You did _what?!!_ ” Astra demanded.

“Look, she’s fine,” Alex insisted “look” she gestured to where CJ was now sitting on the couch happily watching _Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood_ on PBS with no apparent discomfort.

Astra looked between the child and her wife, finally sighing.

“I wish you’d have consulted me first” she grumbled.

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Alex shrugged “but she didn’t freak out,” she praised “hell, I think she even actually enjoyed it,”

Astra gave her a look.

“OK, maybe ‘enjoyed’ is too strong a word,” Alex admitted “but she was certainly…fascinated. Wanted to know what everything was called, what it did, how it was different from Humans”

Astra finally smirked.

“Much like a certain bioengineer I married” she remarked.

“Hmm, I guess so,” Alex grinned. She gave Astra’s arm a reassuring squeeze “we OK?” she asked,

“We’re OK,” Astra nodded “just…consult with me next time” she pleaded.

“I will,” Alex nodded “now, let’s get back to dinner,” she advised “something tells me that she’ll be hungry for more than knowledge pretty soon”

**END**


	9. Problem Solving

******

Alex liked a good problem, something to tinker with and puzzle over and figure out. Currently, it was a stopped toilet, not exactly groundbreaking or glamorous, but still it was a problem to solve.

Opening the tank, she peered inside, seeing that everything looked normal. Setting the lid aside, she rolled up her sleeve, pausing at a sudden tug on her pants leg. Turning, she looked down at CJ.

“Hey, munchkin” she grinned.

“Can you play with me?” CJ asked.

“Oh, sorry, sweetie, I can’t,” Alex apologized, quickly crouching down “I need to fix this,” she gestured towards the toilet “hey, come on, you don’t need someone to play with” she tried.

“Yes, I do” CJ insisted.

“OK, well then, why don’t you play with CJ?” Alex suggested.

CJ perked up at that.

“OK!” she grinned, quickly rushing off.

Smiling at the sight, Alex turned back to the toilet, reaching inside the tank, ever mindful of little feet scampering back and forth in the rest of the apartment, followed by a distinct and heavy-sounding _thud_.

Pausing, Alex frowned, listening.

“CJ, what are you doing?” she called out.

“I’m hiding” CJ called back.

Alex frowned.

“Why?” she asked.

“I’m playing hide-and-seek”

Alex’s frown deepened.

“OK,” she said slowly _‘don’t ask, don’t ask’_. OK, she _had_ to ask “who’s coming to find you?” she asked.

There was a pause, then a sad and dejected.

“ _Oh_ ”

Leaving the stopped toilet for the moment, Alex quickly tracked CJ down in the linen closet.

“Hey” she greeted softly.

“I miss Alura” CJ mumbled with a sniffle.

“I know, sweetie” Alex nodded, quickly squeezing herself into the small space as best she could to pull CJ close.

“Why’d they have to go away?” CJ wondered.

“CJ, they didn’t ‘go away’,” Alex chuckled “they just went to visit Nana Olsen in Metropolis, remember?” she reminded the little one “and Mama’s on assignment, remember?” she added.

“But now I don’t have anyone to play with,” CJ mumbled sadly “and you’re busy” she added, practically spitting the last word.

“I don’t ‘want’ to spend my day with a clogged up toilet,” Alex objected “but it has to be done”

“But that’s no fun” CJ objected.

“It is to me,” Alex shrugged “I like a good problem”

“But now I don’t know what to do” CJ objected.

Alex sat up.

“Hey, that’s it!” she grinned “CJ, you don’t need a game, you need a _problem_! Here, come on,” scooping the girl up, she carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the sink basin “OK, here,” she gestured into the tank “when the toilet flushes, this part is supposed to go up, right?”

CJ nodded.

“But, right now it isn’t,” Alex continued “so, what should we do to fix it?”

CJ frowned, leaning forwards as she puzzled over the problem.

“What if you move that bit there?” she asked, pointing at the small thin chain connected to the arm that was itself connected to the handle.

“What here?” Alex asked, quickly moving the chain to the next space on the arm. Stepping back, she gave the handle a cautious push, grinning as the toilet did its job with no complaint

“All right, CJ!!” she grinned, pulling the tot close.

“Can we go play now?” CJ asked hopefully.

“Yes, we can go play now” Alex grinned…

**END**


	10. Lullaby

******

Thunderstorms were rare in National City, often years or even decades could go by between them. This particular year it seemed that the weather gods were making up for lost time.

The rumbling _boom_ reverberated through the apartment, rattling the window panes and sending four year old CJ Danvers diving for cover under her mothers' arms.

"Oh, CJ, honey, it's OK," Alex soothed, pulling her close "see? It just sounds scary, that's all," she tried.

Another _boom_ of thunder sounded off, causing Astra to jump and clap her hands over her ears

"You OK?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Astra panted out "just...if you find it loud, imagine how it feels to my ears"

Pulling her close, Alex held them both close as another peel of thunder rumbled on by, reminding Alex of hoof beats, the majesty and awe of the moment being spoiled by her wife and daughter both cringing and moving closer to her. Smiling softly, Alex held them tighter.

" _Oh, when the red, red, robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along, along..._ " she sang out softly " _there'll be no more sobbin' when he starts throbbin' that old, sweet song  
Singin' wake up, wake up  
You sleepy head, get up  
Get up, get out of bed  
Cheer up, cheer up  
The sun is red, live, love, laugh, and be happy_

 _What if I've been blue now I'm walkin' through fields of flowers  
The rain may glisten and still I'll listen for hours and hours  
Oh well I'm just a kid again, doing what I did again, singin' a song  
When the red, red, robin comes, bob, bob, bobbin', along, along..._"

Trailing off, she looked down, finding that both Astra and CJ appeared to have dozed off. Feeling a brilliant bloom of warmth fill her, she pulled them both close, holding them tight as another rumble of thunder filled the air, but this time neither Astra nor CJ twitched, both clearly safe and content in Alex's arms...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyler Leigh singing "When The Red, Red Robin Comes Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHSsLscY3g8


	11. Illumination

******

St. Francis Cathedral was the largest and oldest cathedral still standing from the first days of National City's beginning as a Spanish settlement in the mid-18th century. Spread over an area of roughly two blocks and standing at least four stories tall, the Cathedral was built in a predominantly Gothic style--an oddity in the otherwise architecturally Spanish-flavored National City--and featured some impressive stained glass windows.

As the rest of the history class milled about, Alura Olsen softly approached one of the windows, her sneakers squeaking slightly on the polished wood floor, a second set of footsteps joining her moments later.

"I know these two," Alura began "but what's this one?"

To her side, CJ frowned, her bright green hair looking more yellow in the light from the stained glass.

"I think its Jesus' forty days and nights in the desert," she said "yeah," she nodded "here, see? The Devil tempting him with wealth and power"

"Oh," Alura nodded "and here? St. Francis?"

"Ministering to his followers, yep," CJ nodded. She frowned at her cousin "how's your Qur'an reading going?" she wondered.

"Good" Alura shrugged.

"You know you're not going to burst into flames by being a Muslim in a Catholic church," CJ pointed out "Muslims don't deny the existence of Jesus, just his status as the Son of God, but Jesus is seen as a prophet by Muslims, just not...you know"

" _The_ prophet" Alura nodded

"Got to be honest," CJ remarked, rocking back and forth on her heels "never would've expected _you_ of all people to convert to Islam"

Alura scowled.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded

"Nothing." CJ shrugged "just...I always kind of pegged you for an atheist" she admitted.

"Really?" Alura asked "you're the one who's always had her head buried in science books" she scoffed.

"Being a rationalist and a firm believer in science doesn't preclude believing in the existence of a higher power," CJ shrugged "just means that I'm not going to take a supposed 'miracle' at face value"

"Meaning?" Alura pushed.

"Meaning, that if God or some other higher power actually exists, I don't think it has grand plan for us all," she shrugged "personally, I don't think it even notices us half the time," she nodded upwards "we're the ants in an ant farm, something it put on the window sill and checks in on time to time but doesn't really bother with one way or the other"

"That's...depressing" Alura noted.

"Nah," CJ shook her head "not really. Since we don't have actual proof one way or the other just means that there are more things that we haven't discovered yet"

"How is it that you can turn any conversation into a philosophical debate?" Alura scoffed.

"I don't know," CJ shrugged "part of my charm?"

Alura just rolled her eyes...

**END**


	12. One of the Friendly Sorts

******

The checkout line at the local supermarket wasn't the kind of place where Alura Olsen expected to meet new friends. But then again, she wasn't counting on her cousin's outgoing and seemingly-perpetually cheerful personality.

Shifting her armful of snacks into a more comfortable position, she shook her head as CJ chatted with the man in front of them.

"That's a very interesting accent," the Goth noted "where are you from?"

The older man shrugged a bit self-consciously.

"Eh, a small village in Kasnia," he answered hesitantly "you don't know it"

"I'd like to" CJ nodded encouragingly.

Smiling at her clear and open curiosity, the man nodded.

"Is a small place," he began "not like here"

"I can't imagine it would be," CJ nodded "do you like it here?"

"Oh yes, very much" he nodded eagerly.

Behind the two, Alura sighed, earning an elbow to the ribs from CJ, which earned her a slap upside the head in reply.

Watching this exchange, the man frowned, looking between them and clearly seeing a resemblance.

"You are...sisters?" he asked curiously.

"Cousins, actually" CJ nodded.

Smiling, the man paid for his groceries and waved a cheerful goodbye to the girls. Now alone, Alura sighed and glowered at her cousin.

"Why do you have to make friends with everyone you meet?" she wondered.

"Why don't you?" CJ countered.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually based on a brief and nice chat I had with a man from East Africa in the checkout several years back. Nice fellow, I hope he's doing well :=)


	13. Pregnancy Pains

******

Alex grumbled as she blinked awake. Here she was, seven months pregnant and feeling every pound she'd gained. She wanted to sleep on her stomach again. She wanted to be able wear shoes with laces again (just being able to _see_ her feet again would be nice). She wanted her belly button to be an innie again rather than an outie.

As she was mentally cursing her current state the bathroom door opened, Astra stepping out wrapped up tightly in a towel, frowning as she saw Alex.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I want to see my feet again" Alex announced.

Astra paused on her way to the dresser and made a detour to the foot of the bed, lifting the covers up and peering at Alex's feet.

"I don't see why," she finally said "they haven't changed"

"Ha-ha," Alex drawled "you're a real comedian"

"You opened yourself to that one," Astra chuckled as she tossed her towel in the hamper and swiftly got dressed in an oversized shirt "now, in all seriousness, why this obsession with seeing your feet?"

Alex gestured towards her pregnant tummy.

"Oh!" Astra scoffed, quickly climbing back into bed and laying down besides her wife, giving said rounded tummy a gentle pat before pressing a kiss to Alex's belly button, murmuring softly in Kryptonese before leaning back and squinting, clearly x-raying Alex's form, smiling at whatever she saw.

"Oh, you lovely thing" she whispered.

"Can you see the gender?" Alex asked.

"I told you before, if you want to know the gender, go and get an ultrasound," Astra chuckled. Smirking, she propped herself up on one elbow "I remember reading that infants are said to be able to hear sounds from outside the womb" she remarked.

"I've read that too" Alex noted.

"I wonder if we could teach them Kryptonese this way" Astra chuckled.

"I doubt _that_ ," Alex rolled her eyes. Sighing, she reached down, stroking her fingers through Astra's still-damp curls "you're sure we're only having one, right?" she asked.

Astra laughed and rolled her eyes.

" _Yes_ , Alex"

"Good"

**END**


	14. Chapter 14

******

CJ sighed, absently bouncing the ball she held in one hand.

“Mom?” she called out “Mother? Anybody?”

“Yes, dear?” Astra sighed from somewhere below her.

“It’s hot” CJ panted out.

“No shit” Alex muttered

“Oh,” CJ groaned as she tossed the ball again, not bothering to catch it as it fell, letting it drop to the floor and roll away. Rolling over herself, CJ leaned over the edge of the couch and looked down at her parents as they both lay on the bare floor trying to cool off in the unseasonably warm fall weather.

“This isn’t _fair_!” CJ groaned “it’s _October_!”

“Indian Summer,” Alex explained “and if you want to cool off, wear something other than black”

“All I _have_ is black!” CJ complained.

“Well, whose fault is that?”

“Alex CJ” Astra warned.

Both her wife and daughter quieted and settled for scowling as they continued to bake. Letting out an exasperated sigh, CJ reluctantly sat up, disappearing in the back of the apartment, the sound of water running echoing out after her. A few moments later, she reemerged; her bright green hair had been rinsed out, reverting to its natural dark brown.

She had also changed clothes too, swapping out her dark blue jeans and black t-shirt for a loose, well-worn (practically threadbare) sleepshirt.

Alex looked up as CJ sat back down on the couch.

“Is that my shirt?” she asked 

“You can have it back once it cools off” CJ retorted.

“Wasn’t that in the hamper?” Astra asked.

CJ frowned, lifting the collar of the shirt and giving it a sniff, then shrugged noncommittally.

“Eh”

Alex wrinkled her nose.

“CJ, that’s disgusting” she exclaimed.

“Why?” CJ asked “I used to be _inside_ you,” she pointed out “a little bit of your sweat isn’t going to kill me”

Alex looked towards Astra with a doubtful expression. Astra however just shrugged.

“She’s got a point” she dismissed…

**END**


	15. Tradition

******

The paper was small, about the size of a standard index card, but thin and yellowed with age, the careful handwritten instructions faded to near-obscurity.

Looking between the paper and her grandmother’s face, CJ _gently_ took the thin and worn slip of paper from Eliza, slowly letting out a breath of relief when it didn’t immediately crumble into dust upon contact with her hands with their black nail color and bright silver Celtic rings.

Still gently—reverently—holding the yellowed paper in her cupped hands, CJ looked up at Eliza.

“So…now what?” she asked hesitantly.

“Now we make the recipe” Eliza beamed, giving her granddaughter’s bright blue curls a playful ruffle.

Looking back down at the paper, CJ frowned as she read the header:

**Matzo Ball Soup**

It wasn’t that she hated matzo ball soup, far from it in fact, it was the fear of horribly ruining her great-grandmother’s recipe and possibly causing the outraged spirit of said great-grandmother to rise from the grave and haunt her for the rest of her days for such an injustice.

Taking a breath, CJ steeled her spine and rolling up the sleeves of her hoodie accepted an apron from Eliza and set to work. The recipe was fairly simple and straightforward; first make the matzo dough, then form it into balls, then add the balls—in liberal amounts—to chicken stock along with some chicken meat and some diced celery, carrots, and shredded cabbage, and then bring to a boil. Once boiling, cover the soup, turn down the heat, and then simmer on low for twenty to thirty minutes and then eat.

Examining the card again, CJ squinted at the faded text, noting that it appeared to be a kosher recipe (no real surprise, from everything she knew about Great-grandmother Abigail she had been a devout Jew), and CJ was no stranger to kosher recipes; whenever she made traditional Jewish dishes Astra would always make them kosher out of respect for Alex’s ancestry, even though Alex personally could care less.

Astra also insisted on observing the Jewish high holidays (which made for some interesting family dinners whenever there was some overlap with Christmas). As such, CJ had had an equal mix of secular and religious upbringing, and that wasn’t counting the few Kryptonian holidays that Astra had observed.

Focusing on the task at hand, CJ helped Eliza gather the ingredients…

******

Twenty to thirty minutes later, CJ lifted the lid off the pot, a billow of steam making her glasses fog up briefly. Lifting the frames up atop her head, she frowned dubiously at the still-bubbling soup as Eliza turned off the heat and moved the pot off the burner.

Stepping back, Eliza held out a spoon to CJ, gesturing towards the pot. Taking the utensil, CJ carefully spooned up some of the broth, a carrot slice resting atop next to a piece of chicken and a piece of celery as a part of one of the larger matzo balls wobbled on the edge of the spoon before dropping back into the pot.

Scowling, CJ quickly scooped up a larger piece and some more chicken and veggies and then gave the mixture a taste, eyes closing in clear pleasure.

“And?” Eliza asked with a chuckle.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” CJ chuckled “OK,” she nodded “I got to admit, I had my doubts, but _that_ was totally worth it”

“I told you,” Eliza laughed as she took a taste for herself, nodding approvingly “excellent,” she pronounced “congratulations, you’ve succeeded in replicating Abigail Danvers’ matzo ball soup” she declared.

“So I’m not going to be haunted by her ghost?” CJ asked.

“Nope”

“Good,” CJ nodded “now then,” she gestured towards the pot “let’s eat”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In 2020, the Jewish holiday of Asarah B'Tevet (Feast of Tevet 10 or Tenth of Tevet) falls on December 25th. The holiday commemorates the Siege of Jerusalem in 587 BC and the resulting destruction of Solomon's Temple (the First Temple) by the Nebuchadnezzar II of Baylonia.
> 
> A recipe for matzo ball soup from Manischewitz: https://manischewitz.com/recipes/matzoballsoup/


	16. Proper Technique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on last time's cooking theme... :=)

******

"No, no," Astra took the knife from CJ "hold it like this," she demonstrated the proper technique "hold it like _this_ "

"And how does holding it like that help?" CJ asked.

"Hold your knife like this and you can cut onions without tears" Astra explained.

"You can also put the onions in the fridge for a bit" CJ pointed out.

"Yes. I'm well aware" Astra drawled.

"There's also glasses too" CJ added.

"CJ"

"Sorry"

"Thank you," Astra nodded, grabbing the onion "now, as I was saying, hold your knife like this and you can cut an onion with little to no tears," she demonstrated, quickly slicing the onion into strips and then, just for added effect it seemed, rapidly diced said strips "there we are" she beamed at her daughter.

"Just out of curiosity," CJ began "what could you do if you hold the knife the other way?"

Astra frowned and then shrugged.

"Hold your knife like this and I suppose you could cut through twenty White Martians" she shrugged.

"Suppose?" CJ questioned, eyebrow raised challengingly.

"All right, not 'suppose'," Astra conceded "you could _definitely_ cut through twenty White Martians," she admitted "now, enough about my inglorious past, you want to learn how to cook or not?"

**END**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy spoilers for the main "Family Matters"-verse installment "The Seventh" in here, I _**STRONGLY RECOMEND**_ that you read it first before reading this chapter if you haven't already, or if you don't remember it, go and reread it first
> 
> Some GD angsty fluff. Trigger warning for mentions of miscarriage

******

**The Past…**

The apartment was silent save for the humming of the refrigerator. Opening the door, Alex listlessly stared inside, not really seeing anything. Shutting the door, she slumped against the appliance, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor, staring off into space as a set of gentle footsteps approached, Astra’s arms slowly coming round to embrace her, holding her close, and she relaxed into her wife’s embrace only to flinch as if burned when Astra’s hand trailed down towards her waist, Astra’s fingers accidently grazing across her still-swollen pregnant belly.

No, she reminded herself, not pregnant, not anymore. Out of all of them in this weird family that they were all rapidly becoming, Astra was the one who could most understand what Alex was going through, but even then she couldn’t truly understand the grief and anguish.

Relaxing despite herself, Alex blindly groped around, grabbing hold of Astra’s wrist and pressing her hand against her stomach, pressing her hand hard against her form; as if in doing so she could bring back what they’d lost this past week.

Finally daring to look up at her wife, Alex swallowed hard and gave voice to her thoughts.

“ _I…I want to try again_ ” she whispered.

She waited for Astra to say no, for her to say that they should wait a little while longer, or to even give up on the idea of ever having children. But instead Astra held her closer, tighter, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“ _OK_ ” she whispered….

******

**The Present…**

Alex stopped as she rounded the corner, finding CJ manning the stove.

“Morning” the Goth chirped, dark, un-dyed curls rustling as she flipped the pancake.

“Morning,” Alex greeted “since when do you make breakfast for me?” she wondered.

“Since last night,” CJ answered, platting the pancakes and bringing the stack over and sitting down opposite Alex “Mom,” she began “I…can’t even imagine what that must’ve been like” she admitted.

Alex shook her head.

“I hope—I _pray_ —that you never have go through that,” she murmured “CJ…” she began.

“Its fine,” CJ dismissed “ _we’re_ fine, really” she beamed.

“Really?” Alex asked skeptically.

“Really,” CJ confirmed “like I said last night, I’ve never doubted that you guys don’t love me, and I never will”

“Morning”

The pair looked up as Astra rounded the corner.

“Morning” they both greeted.

“Ah, CJ, you cooked” Astra grinned, smirking.

“Hey, how come you just assumed that she cooked?” Alex objected “how do you know that I didn’t do it?”

Both her wife and daughter merely looked at her, as if daring her to keep going.

“All right, fine,” Alex conceded “come and eat”

Astra had just moved to sit down when a knock came at the door, followed by the sound of a key sliding into the lock, Kara peering around the now half-open door.

“Hey!” she grinned as she came in, followed by James and Alura.

“Hey,” Alex grinned as Winn and Lucy also came in after the Olsens “what are you all doing here?”

“Astra called us,” Kara said “told us that you finally told CJ about…,” she trailed off and fidgeted uncomfortably “…Brian” she finally concluded softly.

“So we all decided to drop by and see how you’re all doing” James pitched in.

“Don’t forget the free food” Lucy pitched in, already in the middle of shoving matching with Winn to see who got the first piece of bacon (Winn was losing, by the way)

“We’re good, guys” Alex confirmed, giving her wife and daughter a smile.

“Yeah?” Astra asked softly.

“Yeah” Alex nodded.

As everyone found a place to sit down and began to dig into the spread, Alex felt her smile grow. Yes, she had experienced loss but she had also experienced great joy too, she had a wonderful, brilliant daughter who constantly amazed her every second of every day, a wife who constantly annoyed her every second of every day, and most importantly, a family who all loved her.

What more could she ask for?

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and hug your mothers folks, she deserves it :=)


	18. Specs

******

**The Past…**

“CJ?” Alex asked “you OK?”

The four year old scowled in a way that was much more effective that one would think a four year old could scowl.

“Everything’s _fuzzy_ ” she declared.

“Fuzzy?” Alex echoed “how’d you mean?”

“Everything looks _fuzzy_ ” CJ stated.

“Fuzzy,” Alex repeated, frowning “hmm, let’s go and see Dr. Hamilton today after school, OK?”

CJ shrugged.

“OK”

******

After picking CJ up from kindergarten, Alex drove them to the DEO. The DEO’s resident doctor, Dr. Amelia Hamilton was good with kids, patient and considering without being condescending.

“OK, CJ,” she nodded “can you read this?” she pointed at the eye chart.

“E” CJ stated.

“How ‘bout this?” Dr. Hamilton pointed at the next line, and this time CJ frowned, squinting.

“C…no, G?”

“No, that’s an O, dear,” Dr. Hamilton corrected gently, looking up at Alex “I think she should see our resident ophthalmologist, but it looks to me like she might need glasses”

“Really?” Alex asked, surprised.

“She’s a Human-alien hybrid, Alex,” Dr. Hamilton shrugged “this is uncharted territory”

Nodding silently, Alex gathered up CJ and led her down the hall towards the other side of the medical wing.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Uh-huh” CJ nodded, giving a little skip.

“You’re not worried about wearing glasses?” Alex asked,

“No,” CJ shook her head “Auntie Kara wears glasses”

“That’s right,” Alex nodded “and you want to look like her?” she asked.

“No” CJ shook her head again…

******

“Glasses?” Astra asked as she shifted the phone to her other ear.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Alex replied “ _still, out of all the problems we’ve faced with her hybrid DNA, this is nothing_ ” she pointed out.

“True,” Astra agreed “still…”

“ _She’s not going to get teased,_ ” Alex vowed “ _we’ll make sure of it. Look, I’m pulling up now; you can see them_ ”

A few minutes later, the door to the apartment was opening, Alex walking in, CJ tucked into her arms beaming widely at her Mother.

“Here she is!” she grinned.

Astra felt her face split into a wide grin as she saw the small black frames now adorning CJ’s face. They were similar to Kara’s but not an exact copy.

“Well, look at you!” Astra grinned as she scooped CJ out of Alex’s arms “my little professor!” she grinned.

“Yeah she is” Alex grinned, playfully ruffling CJ’s curls as the door opened, Lucy and Winn and Kara coming in.

“Hey! We just heard!” Winn grinned “where’s the little scientist?”

“Hey, me first!” Kara objected, swiftly intercepting Winn “we glasses-wearing girls have to stick together after all,” she grinned, scooping CJ up “hey, sweetie,” she beamed “you look like me now, you know?”

“Uh-huh” CJ nodded.

“How do they feel, honey?” Astra asked.

“Good” CJ nodded.

“Everything’s ‘good’ with her” Winn noted good-naturedly.

“Hey, we’re not complaining” Alex laughed.

“And neither is she,” Lucy added. She looked towards CJ “right?”

“Right!” CJ nodded…

******

**The Present…**

“Hey, Moms!” CJ called out “look what I just found!”

Astra and Alex both peered into her room, both grinning as CJ held up the dusty pair of glasses.

“Can you guys believe that I was ever this small?” she asked as she came over, holding the small frames up to the light, the lenses of her current pair catching the light as she did so.

“No,” Alex slowly shook her head “can’t believe it”

“I can’t believe that you kept the same style over the past twelve years” Astra noted.

“I like these,” CJ shrugged “anyway,” she nodded towards the small pair in her hand “since these will _never_ fit me again I was thinking that we could donate them, lot of kids out there need glasses and can’t afford them”

“We could do that,” Alex nodded. She looked towards Astra “yeah?”

Astra nodded.

“Yeah” she agreed, smiling softly at her daughter and her constant and unwavering kindness and consideration for others…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charity organization, Unite For Sight in addition to providing aid for approximately 2.4 million visually-impaired people worldwide has also donated an estimated 200.000 pairs of used glasses and provided over 97,000 vision-restoring surgeries


	19. Summer Job(s)

******

The offices of L-Corp was a dizzy hive of activity, employees moving to and fro in a maddening dance that somehow avoided each participant from suffering any collisions (for the most part, that is)

Alura Olsen merged with the maddening pace, her short petite stature of being a few centimeters less than five feet tall allowing her duck and dodge most of the people around. Her willingness to apply her elbows to a person’s ribs helped greatly.

Dodging the last few drones, she reached the elevator, pressing for the top floor. Stepping out, she absently waved to the secretary on duty as she entered Lena Luthor’s office.

The CEO herself looked up, smiling at the teen.

“Alura,” she greeted as Alura set the stack of papers down on the desk “everything go OK with the lab techs?” she asked.

“Fine,” Alura dismissed, accepting Lena’s silent invitation to sit down “I grew up with CJ, remember? A bunch of pasty, sunlight-deprived nerds are nothing”

“Is that so?” Lena chuckled as she poured some tea for them both “and you’re settling in with the other inters all right?” she asked.

“Eh,” Alura shrugged “the whole intern thing, it’s just…” she trialed.

“…not your style?” Lena guessed.

“Yeah,” Alura sighed “honestly, it was all Mom’s idea. I didn’t even _want_ a stupid summer job to begin with”

“But didn’t you and CJ have a babysitting job a few years back?” Lena asked. She gestured to the tea tray “cream or sugar?”

“Sugar, thanks,” Alura nodded “and, yeah, we did the whole babysitting thing for a while,” she shrugged “still, I’d be happy flipping burgers at McDonald’s”

“Do they still have those?” Lena wondered.

“Yep” Alura chuckled.

“Hmm,” Lena nodded, clearly filing that information away for later use “getting back to your predicament, while didn’t you just tell your parents that you wanted to do something else?”

“Because they insisted” Alura sighed.

“That doesn’t mean that they’d automatically say ‘no’,” Lena pointed out “give it a try” she shrugged…

******

“You want to what?” Kara asked later that night as she and James stared at Alura.

“I don’t want to work at L-Corp anymore,” the teen shrugged “I’ll get a job, don’t worry, but…working at L-Corp…” she trailed off.

“Well, did you tell Lena?” Kara asked.

“She’s the one who told me to talk to you two,” Alura shrugged “so? Can I?”

Kara and James looked between each other.

“I…guess” Kara allowed slowly.

“ _But_ , you have to get another job” James warned.

“Don’t worry, I will, I will” Alura sighed…

******

“No, you won’t!” CJ laughed as she tucked her phone into the crook of her shoulder.

“ _I will, too!_ ” Alura insisted.

“Prove it,” CJ dared “tomorrow, go out and pick up an application at the first place you see”

“ _Fine!_ ” Alura huffed “ _now, goodnight you shrimp_ ”

Chuckling as she hung up, CJ lightly tossed the phone in the air, catching it easily.

“Yeah, right” she muttered…

**END**


	20. Beach!

******

Alex groaned as the bed jostled hard, like someone had just jumped onto it.

“Astra?” she asked.

“I’m aware” Astra grumbled.

The mattress dipped, something tugging at each of their legs. Looking up, both women stared at five year CJ as she sat between the two of them, scowling.

She crossed her arms and glowered at her mothers.

“Beach” she stated in a tone that brokered no argument.

Sighing, Alex and Astra looked between each before they both reluctantly threw the covers off…

******

**Meanwhile…**

“Beach! Beach! Beach!”

Kara and James groaned as they dropped their pillows over their heads as the bed continued shaking

“Bumblebee, please, it’s too early for this” Kara groaned.

The pillow was summarily yanked away by her four year old daughter.

“Beach!” Alura yelled.

“I think she wants to go the beach” James deadpanned from somewhere under his own pillow, which Alura also promptly yanked away.

“Beach!” she repeated, giving another bounce on the mattress to make her point…

******

The beach was sparsely populated. Downright deserted in fact, which was understandable as it was too early and too chilly for most people in National City to go the seaside.

Getting out of the car, Alex absently waved to Kara as she climbed out of her own car, James staying behind to wrangle Alura.

“Hey,” Alex yawned “you too, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Kara nodded “next time, let’s make sure that they know we were just talking and not being serious”

“Somehow I don’t think that’d work, darling” Astra called out as she shut the car door, a giggling CJ now slung under one arm as another car pulled up, a surprised looking Winn and Lucy climbing out.

“What are you guys doing here?” Winn asked.

“What are _you_ guys doing here?” Kara countered.

“I don’t know,” Lucy shrugged “everybody was talking about the beach last night and, well…” she trailed off with a shrug.

“What about you?” Winn asked.

“The squirts decided that since we were talking about the beach it must’ve meant that we were going” Alex shrugged.

“I think they’re psychic,” Kara added. She tapped her temple “same brainwaves or something”

“Either way, we’re here now,” James remarked as he came over “might as well enjoy it”

“Beach!” the girls both cheered, both trying to run off towards the sands before being stopped by their respective parents.

“Whoa, slow down there, eager beavers!” Alex laughed “we’re going, don’t worry, but we’re going _together_ , so wait”

“NO!!” the girls both yelled, legs kicking as they tried—and failed—to run out of their parents’ grips to reach the sands

“All right, all right, calm down,” Astra laughed “ready? And….attention!”

The girls both snapped into two mock at attention poses.

“Right face!” Astra called out “and…march! One! Two! Three! Four!”

Both marching like a pair of tin soldiers, the girls giggled as they made their way down to the sands, the rest of the family following suit, all of them save for Astra herself ironically, mimicking the girls’ marching poses.

Reaching the sands they stopped.

“Ready!” Astra called out “and…dismount!”

Giggling the girls broke rank and ran for the tote bags that Kara and Alex both carried, eagerly—and haphazardly—unpacking their contents.

“I hope somebody brought lunch for our two bottomless pits” Lucy called out.

“Not to worry, Lucy” Astra grinned as she held up the large picnic basket she was carrying 

“I was talking about you and Kara” Lucy teased.

“Ha-ha,” Kara rolled her eyes “c’mon, Bumblebee,” she cheered, taking her daughter’s arm “let’s go build a sandcastle”

“Yay!” Alura cheered….

**END**


	21. A Moment of Silence

******

Alex frowned as she pushed open the door to Kara’s apartment, giving a cautious sniff. When she didn’t smell anything burning, she deemed it safe to continue.

“Alex” Astra nodded from her place on Kara’s couch where she played with her grandniece, little Alura giggling as Astra tickled her tummy.

“Hey,” Alex greeted, happily plopping down next to her wife “how’d _‘Cooking With Kara’_ go?”

“Well, suffice to say, my niece won’t be the world’s next Julia Childs”

“Obviously”

“…but she did well so far,” Astra concluded “now,” she lifted Alura up, grinning all the while “would you like to play with the baby?”

“You seriously have to ask?” Alex grinned, quickly taking the tyke from her and holding the tot close “ah, new baby smell” she laughed.

“Pity that doesn’t last,” Astra chuckled. She frowned, suddenly sniffing the air “uh-oh” she said.

“What’s that?” Kara called from the other room “Aunt Astra? Is that the oven? Please tell me it’s not the oven!” she pleaded as she hurried in, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Getting up, Astra calmly made her way across the room towards the kitchen, pausing briefly to reach out and straighten Kara’s slipping towel. Reaching the stove, Astra pulled the oven open and peered inside.

“Alex?” she called out.

“Yeah?” Alex asked slowly, sharing a look with Kara

Astra reached inside the oven and pulled out the baking sheet, holding it out for the sisters’ appraisal.

“A moment of silence, if you would, for these poor gingerbread men,” Astra proclaimed in a deathly serious tone “cut down in their prime”

“No!” Kara moaned, throwing her head back “not again!”

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex shrugged, giving her sister a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Making her way over to Astra, she peered down at the baking sheet and confirmed Astra’s diagnoses; twelve gingerbread men all dead before their time. Leaning in, Alex lowered her voice (even though she knew that Kara could hear her).

“How does she do this?” she whispered.

“No idea” Astra whispered back…

**END**


	22. An Oldie But a Goodie

******

"Hey guys," CJ looked up from her tablet, waving her mothers over "listen to this," she pointed at a line of text on the screen "apparently up in Oregon today a truck carrying illegal animals overturned. All of the animals were captured before they could do any damage, but its the _type_ of animals that makes it interesting"

"Oh?" Astra asked, perching on the armrest of the couch "how so?"

"Uh, well, there were two spotted hyenas, an adult gibbon, a _leopard_ , and a picost" CJ read.

"What's a 'picost'?" Astra asked in confusion.

"About ninety-eight cents" Alex answered, laughing.

"Oh! Mom!" CJ exclaimed "you ruined it!"

"Sorry, kiddo," Alex laughed "but I've heard that one before. Your Grampa was a big Abbott and Costello fan"

Astra merely shook her head, scowling.

"You're both terrible, you know that right?" she said as she got up.

"Yeah," Alex agreed "but we're yours" she reminded her wife.

"As I am all too aware" Astra chuckled...

**END**


	23. Lazy Days

******

The apartment was filled with the heady smells of spices; the sound of a pot gently simmering complimented the scents along with the rhythmic chopping of a knife which filled the otherwise silent apartment.

Exiting her room, CJ padded on bare feet into the kitchen.

“Morning” she yawned.

“‘Afternoon’ is more like it” Astra chuckled, pointing at the clock

CJ frowned at said clock as she sat down at the kitchen island.

“You let me sleep in?” she asked “that’s not like you”

“Yes, I did, and no, it’s not,” Astra confirmed “so enjoy it while it lasts”

“Where’s Mom?” CJ wondered.

“Work,” Astra shrugged “I’m not on call today, so you’re stuck with me” she grinned over her shoulder at her daughter.

“Oh, yeah, you’re a real terrible person,” CJ snorted “so, what’s in the pot?”

“Soup,” Astra answered “and it’s for _dinner_ tonight,” she warned “if you’re hungry, there’s the fridge, or you could make yourself something”

“Spoilsport” CJ muttered, nevertheless getting up and raiding the fridge, emerging with some bacon and eggs and set about frying them up in a late-breakfast/early-lunch, mother and daughter both settling into a comfortable silence as they each set about making their respective meals…

******

Sometime later CJ set her plate and the skillet to soak and Astra set the soup aside for later, both mother and daughter settled down on the couch, both wrapped up in one of Eliza’s knit throws.

“Movie?” Astra asked.

“Sure” CJ nodded, curling up to her mother’s side, snuggling closer as Astra picked up the remote…

**END**


	24. Handyman

******

“Oh, no, James, please!” Kara pleaded “don’t do this!”

“Kara,” her husband sighed “it’ll be _fine_ , I promise” he assured her.

“That’s what you said last time!” Kara complained “remember the crib? Remember?” she insisted

“Mom…?” Alura called out.

“Just a sec,” Kara called back “James, please, let’s wait a bit longer,” she pleaded “we can call Lucy! She’s handy!”

“Mom!” Alura called out “major trouble out here!”

“Just a second!”

“I don’t think the guy with the rocket launcher is going to wait!!!”

“Huh?” Kara finally turned to see her daughter pointing at the TV, where a news broadcast was showing a rocket-welding nut in the middle of the park.

“Damn it!” Kara cursed, already in her supersuit and out the window.

Now alone, James gathered up the IKEA flat pack and made his way towards the bedrooms only for Alura to suddenly speed past him and block the door.

“Dad, no!” she exclaimed “Mom’s right, remember my crib? I still have nightmares of how that thing wobbled all night”

“You’re exaggerating!” James scoffed.

“OK, so maybe I am!” Alura admitted “but at least call CJ!” she pleaded as James brushed past her “she’s good at reading directions!” Alura called out after him desperately…

******

**Five minutes later…**

“What the hell happened in here?” CJ exclaimed as she took in the sight before her. Bits of precut lumber and screws were scattered about the master bedroom, along with sprinkles of sawdust.

“Dad tried to put the new bed together himself” Alura explained.

“And I see he followed the _Tom & Jerry_ method,” CJ nodded along, crouching down to examine the sight in more detail “did he use a _saw_ here?” she wondered.

“I don’t know!” Alura threw her hands up.

“Relax,” CJ sighed “I can fix it,” she assured her cousin “where’s your Dad now?”

“Out, Lucy and Winn both dragged him out for coffee” Alura explained.

“OK,” CJ nodded “c’mon, let’s get started”

“ _Let’s_?” Alura echoed.

“Yes, ‘let’s’,” CJ insisted, grabbing Alura’s sleeve when she tried to make her escape “sit down you big baby, a little manual labor ain’t going to kill you”

“It might”

**END**


	25. Breakfast

******

CJ frowned as she sat up, absently shutting off the alarm on her phone.

The apartment was strangely…silent. There was no sound of clinking pots and pans, no smell of cooking food, no sounds of Alex yelling angrily at the news and Astra yelling back at her to stop yelling.

Getting up, CJ tiptoed out into the living room, finding the source of the problem; Astra was not there, instead Alex was hunting through the fridge, which explained her lack of yelling at the news despite the news being on at that particular moment.

“Morning, honey” Alex called from within the fridge.

“Morning,” CJ greeted, absently pushing up her glasses “where’s Mother?” she wondered.

“Kara called her out to help with…something,” Alex answered. She stepped back from the fridge and, shutting it, turned to her daughter “breakfast?” she asked, already grabbing some utensils from the drawer.

“Sure,” CJ nodded “wait, let me guess what we’re having,” she put a hand to her temple, closing her eyes, and held out her other hand “I’m seeing…I’m seeing…I’m seeing….cereal and milk”

“Who says?” Alex objected.

CJ finally opened her eyes to give her a look.

“All right, fine” Alex huffed, grabbing two bowls and then going back to the fridge to retrieve the milk.

“Face it, Mom,” CJ laughed as she sat down opposite Alex at the kitchen island “you can’t cook. Almost nobody in this family can except for me, Mother, and Eliza,” she paused, frowning “although I wonder if J’onn can cook” she mused.

“Good question,” Alex noted “I don’t know”

“We should ask him” CJ nodded.

“We should,” Alex agreed “now, eat your cereal”

**END**


	26. Holly (But Maybe Not So Jolly)

******

“Pull!”

“I _am_ pulling!”

“Well, pull ‘harder’ then!”

“If I pull any harder, I’ll tear this damn thing in half!"

“All right! All right! Let’s just take a breath here”

Sighing, Alex and Astra set the unwieldy evergreen tree down where it was currently stuck in the doorway to the apartment and sat down on the floor.

“Why do we even have to ‘have’ a tree anyway?” Astra wondered.

“Don’t you start with that fake tree crap again!” Alex snapped.

“It’d be better for the environment!” Astra countered.

“Doesn’t that matter,” Alex shook her head “if we’re going to have a tree, then we’re going to have a real one” she declared.

“Oh…fine!” Astra sighed.

“Guys?”

Both women looked up at the voice.

“CJ?” Alex asked.

“Where are you?” Astra asked.

“I’m still out here in the hall” CJ answered

“Why are you still out there?” Alex asked, confused.

“Uh…because there’s a big-ass Christmas tree blocking my way?” CJ countered. Her hand broke through the branches of the tree and waved “hi”

“Come on,” Astra sighed, getting up “CJ, you push, we’ll pull. Ready?”

“Ready”

“Ready”

“OK…and…now!”

**END**


	27. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaolsen's turn this time. Enjoy :=)

******

Kara shivered as she threw the covers off. It was a reflex of course, the cold didn't really affect her, but after living on Earth for so long the urge to shiver when cold was ingrained by now.

Slipping into her favorite pair of fuzzy bedroom slippers, she carefully draped the covers back over her still-sleeping husband. It was the weekend, let him sleep in she decided. Ensuring that James was nicely tucked in, Kara shuffled on into the bathroom...

******

Finishing in the bathroom, Kara emerged into the living room, unsurprised to find Alura already sprawled on the couch, TV remote lazily held in one hand as she idly watched local access,

"Hey" Kara greeted.

"Hey" Alura greeted.

"Breakfast?" Kara asked.

"Already ate," Alura replied, absently changing channels "Dad still asleep?" she wondered.

"He had a hard night," Kara shrugged "on the plus side, we _finally_ cracked that gambling ring over in the old Garment District"

"Neat," Alura chuckled, swinging her legs out and making room for Kara "c'mon, sit down," she invited "watch some bad daytime TV with me" she invited.

Kara grinned, happily plopping down next her daughter, absently drawing the knit throw--a gift from Eliza--draped over the back of the couch around them as she pulled Alura close, combing her fingers through her short-cropped hair.

"You _still_ sure about this haircut?" she wondered.

"Mom, I've had my hair cut like this since I was ten, I'm sure"

"All right," Kara held up her hands in mock surrender "just checking," she exclaimed as a floorboard creaked nearby, a sleepy James emerging from the bedroom "morning" Kara greeted.

"Morning," he yawned "breakfast?" he asked.

"Already ate," Alura replied "but I could eat again" she shrugged.

"Same!" Kara cheered, holding up her hand.

Smirking at their antics, James made his way to the kitchen. While it was true that Kara couldn't boil water to save her own life, James--contrary to popular belief--could indeed cook.

Somewhat that is. Basically, he could cook eggs and use a skillet, but anything else such as baking, deep-frying, or other more in-depth activities were a lost cause.

Grabbing the eggs from the fridge, he grabbed a skillet, scowling at how it hadn't been cleaned very well (Alura) and set about scrubbing it clean. Once the skillet was clean, he set about making some omelets...

**END**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Nerd fun again! Enjoy! :=)

******

Lucy sighed as she assessed the sight before her. Her couch had been occupied by the invading forces of one CJ Danvers, with the collaboration of one Winn Schott Jr. After the previous night's gaming marathon, the pair had both passed out and now lay sprawled out like a pair of beached whales; one of CJ's arms was sprawled across Winn's head.

Shaking her head, Lucy grabbed a nearby throw pillow and, raising it high above her head, brought it down on Winn's side.

"Up!" she yelled gleefully.

Startling awake as instructed, Winn looked around blearily, blinking as he finally spotted the source of the rude awakening.

"Oh! Please don't do that!" he groaned, scrubbing at his face.

"You know the rules," she countered "you pass out after gaming all night on my couch, I get to hit you with a pillow," she stated "that's how it's been since we moved in together"

"That seems like a very complex and flawed system," CJ grumbled, not moving or opening her eyes aside from speaking "what if he just passes out on the couch without having been up all night? Or what if he _did_ pass out while gamming, but he hadn't been up all night? What then?"

Lucy and Winn both stared at her and then looked between each other.

"Seriously, how does she come up with this stuff?" Winn wondered.

"No idea" Lucy admitted.

"I'm Alex Danvers' daughter," CJ stated "how do you think I come up with this stuff?"

**END**


	29. The Hall Closet

******

Kara hated cleaning. Never mind that with her powers cleaning should be—and _was_ —a breeze, she still hated it. It seemed to be something that was endemic to all people on Earth.

So when the time came for the hall closet to undergo its annual cleaning, Kara decided that, rather than do it all by herself, she’d recruit her loving husband and daughter.

Unfortunately she had forgotten that said loving husband and daughter hated cleaning just as much as she did.

“Oh, uh, I’m still working on that story for Cat” James stammered out.

“Yeah, and I’m…late for my afternoon prayers,” Alura added hurriedly “gottagobye!” she called out behind her as she rapidly disappeared.

Now standing by said closet door, Kara turned to James and pulled out her ace in the hole; the Pout™

“All right” James sighed, his resolve crumbling like a wall made of wet pasta.

“Yes!” Kara grinned.

Turning to the closet door, Kara took a breath. The door looked as if it should have been covered in warning signs that said things like ‘DANGER! VERY OLD MAGAZINES’ and ‘DO NOT FEED THE DUST BUNNIES’, and maybe even the oft used, if cliché, ‘ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE’.

Glancing at James, Kara motioned him back behind her and pulled open the door, watching as a cardboard version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa came tumbling out, spilling old—ancient, really—magazines across the floor.

Staring down at this sight, Kara sighed and kicked the boxes aside, she and James clambering over them to reach the inside of the closet proper, Kara letting out a horrified gasp.

“It’s the demon doll!” she hissed, gingerly holding up a large doll that put one into mind of Chucky. It had been a gift from…someone (they could never remember who) when Kara had announced her pregnancy and now occupied the closet where, instead of being thrown out or given away, it was forgotten until it was time to clean the closest.

“Ugh,” James shuddered upon seeing the doll “we really need to get rid of this thing”

“OK, guys,” Alura rounded the corner “CJ guilted me into helping out, so I’m— _oh my god! It’s back!!!_ ”

She jumped back, holding out her arms as she saw the doll.

“I thought you guys got rid of that thing!” she yelped.

“I thought _you_ did!” Kara exclaimed “last time we cleaned the closet”

“Are you kidding me?!” Alura yelled “I’m not going _near_ that thing! That’s the Devil in doll form!”

“OK!” James plucked the doll from Kara’s limp grip and carried it over to the couch, setting it down with a visible shudder.

“OK!” Kara grinned, diving back into the closet, coughing as said action immediately produced a cloud of dust…

**END**


	30. Delivery

******

“Astra?” Alex asked.

“Hmm?” Astra looked up from checking her phone for the umpteenth time “sorry, what did you say, love?” she asked.

“Are you OK?” Alex repeated “you’re…anxious” she explained.

“Sorry,” Astra blushed “just waiting on a delivery” she explained.

“Must be some delivery,” Alex noted “how much did this delivery cost, by the way?” she wondered.

“Not to worry, dear,” Astra beamed “I saved up and paid out of my own pocket” she explained as a knock came at the door, the Kryptonian getting up and hurriedly opening the door, grinning as she triumphantly held up a large box.

“OK, seriously, what did you buy?” Alex asked “I haven’t seen you this excited since CJ took her first steps”

“Just you wait,” Astra replied, tearing into the box, masking tape and packaging flying every which way before she triumphantly held up a set of copper cookware “ta-da!” she beamed.

“A pot” Alex stated.

“ _No_ ,” Astra corrected “not ‘just’ a pot, an entire cookware set. An entire, _copper_ cookware set. Very lovely to look at and excellent conductor of heat” she beamed as she unpacked her newest purchase.

“How much did this cost?” Alex asked, honestly afraid of the answer.

“Invoice” Astra said, distractedly holding out the invoice.

Taking the paper from her, Alex choked as she saw the price…

**END**


	31. "Let Me Show You the Error of You Ways"

******

A day after they were born both CJ Danvers and Alura Olsen had each been implanted with a subdermal tracking implant. Roughly the size of a grain of rice—perhaps a bit smaller—the implant was a part of the standard kit issued to all DEO agents and was typically only issued to active, full-time agents and not their families, but considering the fact that CJ had been born in the middle of a full-scale _battle_ between the DEO and Cadmus, the parents of both girls weren’t going to take any chances.

Thankfully, the implants that now rested under each girl’s shoulder blade had yet to be needed, but just for added security, James Olsen had offered to be implanted with one as well, as had Kara, and Alex and Astra—both being full and active DEO agents—already had one each.

When Alura was five, the implant that her father had had come in handy.

J’onn had arrived first on the scene, assessing the sight of James uninjured but tied up and being held at gunpoint by who he assumed were the two _stupidest_ goons that Cadmus (or whatever anti-alien group out there) had hired.

“Gentlemen,” he acknowledged the two idiots “allow me to introduce myself. I am the Director of the Department of Extra-normal Operations. I am also the only man on this planet who can truthfully say that I have Supergirl on my payroll”

As if on cue, Kara suddenly dropped down besides him, cape rustling as she slowly stood up.

“That supposed to scare us?” Idiot Number One asked “everybody knows Supergirl works for the DEO” he scoffed.

J’onn smirked, his expression downright predatory.

“Perhaps,” he nodded, his smirk growing “however, allow me to further enlighten you; the man you’ve just abducted and now have tied up? He’s her husband”

The two idiots looked between each other, both going pale as Kara slowly approached them…

**END**


	32. Getting Out the Door

******

Whoever had coined the phrase 'get married and settle down' obviously never had small children Alex decided.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" she called out.

"Ready!" CJ called, hurrying over.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Alex asked.

"Uh-huh" the six year old nodded.

"Show me" Alex ordered.

"Ahh!" CJ beamed, showing her decidedly un-brushed teeth.

"Go and brush" Alex ordered, pointing.

"Time me!" CJ called out as she disappeared around the door.

Alex sighed and looked towards Astra.

"The door is _right_ there," she groaned "why is it so hard to get through it?" she wondered.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Astra chuckled "she's a child, Alex. They have no concept of time aside from sunup and sunset"

"Finished!" CJ suddenly dashed back into the room.

"Show me," Alex ordered.

CJ beamed.

"Better" Alex nodded.

"I have to put my shoes on" CJ said.

"CJ!" Alex groaned, looking down to see that the six year old was notably shoeless.

"Like I said, no concept of time" Astra laughed...

**END**


	33. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some frank, clinical discussions of mensuration between a parent and teenaged child. If that upsets you then, please, go and read a book :=)

******

Alex was in the midst of raiding the kitchen cabinets when she sensed a presence behind her. Spinning around and struggling to hide the family-sized bag of potato chips, she relaxed as she saw who it was.

"Oh," she sighed in relief "thought you were Astra"

"No, she's still out" CJ replied, shaking her head, her noticeably undyed curls rustling as she did so.

"You OK?" Alex asked, concerned.

"No, not really," CJ replied "where do we keep the Tylenol?"

"Tylenol?" Alex repeated, confused.

"Oh, never mind!" CJ groaned "I'll find myself!"

"Hey," Alex swiftly followed her out of the room and into the master bathroom where the teen was rooting around in the medicine cabinet "you want to explain yourself?" Alex demanded.

Pausing in her rummaging, CJ sighed tiredly.

"Sorry," she apologized "just...," she trailed off, gesturing widely and vaguely to her general form "I think I'm PMS'ing really bad here, OK?"

"PMS?" Alex repeated "that's a first," she noted "you started your period four years ago and haven't shown any signs of that"

CJ slammed the cabinet shut.

"Well there's a first time for everything, all right?!" she snapped.

Alex's scowl softened and she took a step forwards, pulling the teen into a firm embrace, smiling softly as CJ slumped into her.

"Welcome to womanhood, honey," she sighed "it sucks sometimes, I know"

"Sorry," CJ mumbled into her shirtsleeve.

"It's OK," Alex dismissed, pulling back "now, you were looking for Tylenol?" she asked.

"Yeah," CJ nodded, wincing "cramps"

"Well in that case, Tylenol won't do shit," Alex told her bluntly, reaching past her to open the medicine cabinet and, rooting around inside, emerged with a bottle "Motrin," she beamed "it's basically just ibuprofen," she shrugged "but they market it as being for menstrual cramps. Go figure. And...," she reached down, under the sink, and pulled out a large rubbery object "...hot water bottle" she beamed.

"A hot water bottle," CJ repeated skeptically "really, Mom?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," Alex retorted, already filling the hot water bottle "go and take some of the pills and go lie down on the couch," she instructed, making a shooing motion...

******

Emerging from the bathroom with the hot water bottle, Alex transferred it from hand to hand, wincing as she did so as she found CJ sprawled out on the couch. Approaching the couch, Alex tapped CJ on the shoulder.

"Lift up your shirt" she instructed.

Still looking doubtful, CJ nevertheless did as instructed, allowing Alex to place the hot water bottle on her stomach.

"I still don't see how a--" she stopped as the hot water bottle made contract with her skin, slowly letting out a long, drawn out groan of relief as Alex made sure it wouldn't slip off.

"Better?" Alex asked.

" _Oh...yeah_ " CJ grinned.

"Thought you'd like that," Alex chuckled, quickly making a detour to the kitchen and returning with the big tub of ice cream and two spoons, gently nudging CJ's leg's aside as she plopped down besides her, handing her one spoon "you took the pills?" she asked.

"Uh-huh" CJ nodded distractedly, clearly still dazed by the relief provided by the hot water bottle.

"Here's a fun fact you'll enjoy," Alex began "not every woman gets PMS"

"Really?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, spoonful of ice cream paused halfway towards her mouth "some women only have very mild symptoms, and others have none at all," she popped the spoon into her mouth "but, and here's the relevant part, most teenagers report having it more than adults"

"Makes sense," CJ nodded "your hormones are already raging thanks to puberty," as if to punctuate this point, she suddenly winced, curling in on herself " _fuck!!_ "

"Breathe!" Alex urged, quickly abandoning the ice cream and pulling CJ close "breathe," she soothed "better?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," CJ panted out "swell" she muttered as the door opened, Astra coming arms full of groceries.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quickly sensing that something was off.

Alex looked towards CJ questioningly, seeing the teen nod in agreement.

"PMS" she told Astra.

"PM...Oh!" Astra quickly set the groceries down and was by CJ's side in seconds, somehow crossing the space between the door and the couch in an instant without using her superspeed, tutting like the proverbial mother hen as she checked her daughter over.

"Mother, my lymph nodes aren't connected to my uterus," CJ groaned as Astra felt under her jaw "although, right now, a professional soccer team is! Ow!"

"Alex, move back, that hot water bottle needs to be hotter," Astra declared, shooing Alex aside and then using a blast of heat vision on the hot water bottle "right," she declared, standing up "I'll make you some soup"

"Soup?" Alex repeated "Astra, it's PMS, not a cold"

"Shh!" CJ hissed as Astra disappeared into the kitchen "she's making us food, don't ruin it!"

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical fact: Not every woman experiences PMS before their periods, some women may only experience mild versions of the more than 200 physical and mental symptoms associated with it, and some experience little to no symptoms at all, and in some cases the symptoms can vary from cycle to cycle. The exact cause of PMS is still not known, but its commonly agreed that its a result of the changing hormone levels that occur in the body leading up to the actual period, and things like a woman's health, diet, and environmental factors, like day to day stress, are also suspected to affect how PMS is experienced, and PMS often occurs more often in women in late 20s to early 40s who have had at least one child, have a family history of depression, and a past medical history of either postpartum depression or a mood disorder.
> 
> That being said, unless you're a colossal idiot, don't just assume that when woman is mad or otherwise pissed off at you that she must be on her period. Maybe you're just being really annoying to her :=)


	34. Growing Pains II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on last time's theme of growing pains....
> 
> Enjoy :=)

******

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!!_ "

Clutching the pillow tighter to her stomach, Alura Olsen groaned. Any outside observer seeing her curled up on a fetal position on her bed with a pillow clutched to her abdomen could be forgiven for thinking that she was suffering from a stomach bug or was otherwise ill. But this was no illness, merely a normal--albeit an extremely _annoying_ \--biological function.

Reluctantly rolling over, Alura reached out, fumbling for her phone, dropping the device at least twice before she succeeded in grabbing hold of it. Not bothering to look, she dialed a number by heart.

" _Hello?_ " CJ grumbled on the other end.

"How long do I have to put up with this?" Alura demanded.

" _You too, huh?_ " CJ chuckled humorlessly " _uh, according to Mom, you'll have to deal with this every month pretty much until you hit menopause. Which it'll be sometime around your forties. But, considering that we're both half-Kryptonian, I don't even know_ if _we ever will reach menopause_ "

"Christ!" Alura swore. Rolling over onto her back, she put the phone on speaker and absently dropped the phone on the bed.

" _Yeah,_ " CJ agreed " _fun to think about isn't it?_ " she drawled " _oh, well,_ " she sighed " _at least we're suffering together_ "

"Yeah, why are we?" Alura wondered.

" _There used to be this theory called 'menstrual synchrony' or the 'McClintock effect',_ " CJ explained " _it was this theory that women sharing space, like in a collage dorm, or at the same workplace, or in the same family living under the same roof, often found that their cycles synced up_ "

"Seriously?" Alura asked.

" _Yeah. Most of the methodology has been calling into question and a lot of scientists don't think it exists, but apparently, Lucy and Mom and a lot of other female agents at the DEO do have it sometimes,_ " CJ explained " _and I'm sure some of your Mom's coworkers go through it too_ "

Alura frowned, trying to imagine an entire office space of women all going through this hell at the same time. Suddenly, she had a whole new appreciation for the other members of her gender.

"That's freaky" she said pointblank.

" _Welcome to biology,_ " CJ chuckled " _seriously, how are you feeling?_ "

"Uh, remember the chest-buster scene from the first _Alien_ movie?"

" _Yeah, that sounds about right,_ " CJ groaned " _are you getting the sharp, stabbing cramps too?_ "

"No, that must just be you," Alura groaned "mine just feels like somebody's punching my uterus from the inside! Ow! Fucking Christ!!!" panting for breath, she flopped back on the bed, hiccupping as a bout of gas hit "how big is the uterus anyway?" she wondered.

" _Roughly the same size as a lemon,_ " CJ answered " _doesn't feel like it right now, does it?_ "

"No" Alura agreed,

" _How're your parents taking this?_ "

"Eh, Dad's taking it in stride," Alura shrugged (even though CJ couldn't see her) "Mom's doing the whole mother hen thing,"

As if on cue, Kara herself entered, a bundle of blankets tucked her arms.

"Oh! Mom!" Alura groaned "I'm not sick! it's just my fucking period!" she complained as Kara set about cocooning her in the blankets 

"You're uncomfortable," Kara stated "that counts as 'sick' in my book"

" _Hi, Kara_ " CJ called out.

"Huh?" Kara looked around, quickly spotting the phone "oh, hi CJ," she beamed "are you going through this too?" she wondered.

" _Sadly, yes,_ : CJ replied " _you know, right now, I'm honestly feeling a little envious of men_ " she admitted.

"I'm not" Alura grumbled...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Menstrual synchrony' or the 'McClintock effect' was first described in 1971 by Martha McClintock. However almost as soon as she announced this discovery, others called her research methods in question, most notably the fact that her first test subjects were rats. Rats, of course, are not human beings, but McClintock apparently drew the conclusion that if it could happen to rats it could happen to humans too, suggesting that pheromones from one rat (or human) could trigger a matching menstrual cycle in another. Further studies by other scientists called her theory in to question and by 2013, most scientists agree that it probably doesn't exist. That being said, some women _do_ report having their periods at the same time as their coworkers or roommates.
> 
> One theory as to why this happens is actually due to variability in each woman's cycle (the uterus is not a Swiss watch after all, it does not keep perfect time every time and the average menstrual cycle lasts between 28 to 31 days, give or take).
> 
> Basically the idea goes that, while one woman may actually be just starting her period another woman may have just hit the peak of her cycle and a third woman may be reaching the end of her cycle but all three of them feel as if they're all experiencing their periods at the same time since their individual cycles started at different dates from the cycle the previous month.
> 
> Either way, it's still an interesting thought, and given that both CJ and Alura are half-Kryptonian, who knows how their biology works :=)


	35. Under the Christmas Tree

******

It went without saying that Kryptonians didn't celebrate Christmas. In fact by the time that Astra had been born they hadn't celebrated many holidays, with most of the previous societies' celebrations and holy days being dismissed by the Science Guild as superstitious nonsense.

That being said, upon arriving on Earth Astra had been bowled over by the sheer number of various festivals, holidays, and other assorted celebrations that humanity took part in. Out of all of these varied festivities, Halloween and Christmas were Astra's top two favorites, Christmas especially, the glittering and twinkling of the lights, the smell of the winter air, the taste of hot cocoa, and most importantly the way her wife and niece's eyes lit up as the holiday drew closer.

Now, Astra had a new person to share her love of the holiday with, because now CJ was old enough to enjoy and appreciate the nuances of Christmas.

Currently the five year old was sat under the tree (and Astra had to admit that the despite the constant dropping pine needles it _did_ look very nice all decked out with baubles and tinsel and lights). Alex and Kara had teamed up this year to decorate the tree and now the tree was so heavily-decorated that it was a little hard to see the actual tree (Alex had managed to get Kara to tone down her more outrageous decorating choices this year, resulting a more traditional and subdued tree this time round).

Wrapping the presents meanwhile had been strictly Astra's domain; Kara's attempts at wrapping presents resulted in a mad, patchwork monstrosity of different papers, and every time Alex tried she ended up throwing things across the room and cursing like a sailor. As such, Astra had forbidden the pair from even going _near_ any presents this year and now the dozen or boxes were neatly nestled under the tree, the shiny paper shimmering and dancing in the light.

Pushing off the counter, Astra softly crossed the room, quickly lowering herself down to CJ's side. The four year looked up at the presence behind her, smiling shyly up at her Mother from under her mop of dark curls before returning her attention to the tree,

"I like the lights" she said suddenly

"Oh?" Astra asked, leaning forwards to pull CJ close, resting her chin on her daughter's shoulder.

"Uh-huh" CJ nodded.

"Me too," Astra nodded "do you think you'll get what you wanted from Santa this year?" she wondered.

"Maybe" CJ shrugged.

"Only 'maybe'?" Astra repeated "haven't you been a good girl this year?"

"Uh-huh" CJ nodded.

"So, you're not worried about Santa not bringing your presents?" Astra pushed.

Again, CJ shrugged.

"So, you won't be upset tomorrow morning if you don't get anything?" Astra asked.

"No"

"What if all you get is a lump of coal? What then?" Astra pushed.

"That's OK" CJ shrugged.

"Nothing really bother's you, does it, sweetie?" Astra chuckled.

Now CJ actually frowned.

"I don't know" she admitted after a pause.

Chuckling, Astra pulled her closer, holding her tight...

**END**


	36. Chapter 36

******

The room was silent, not even the murmuring of the TV filled the empty air, only the sounds of the quiet clicking of spoons as milk was stirred into cups of hot cocoa filled the air as the two lone figures reclined on the couch, propping their socked feet up on the coffee table.

"Too bad we don't have a fireplace," CJ remarked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room "it'd probably look really cool right about now"

"They're not exactly environmentally friendly" Astra noted.

"But they are cool" CJ nodded.

"They are at that" Astra nodded as the door opened, Alex stepping inside.

"Hey," she greeted "what's up?"

"Our daughter and I are discussing the merits of a fireplace" Astra replied.

"No we're not," CJ chuckled "all I said was it'd be nice if we had one"

"And I said that they weren't environmentally friendly, to which you replied that they were cool and I agreed," Astra countered "ergo, a discussion"

"I...don't think it works like that, Mother"

Watching this, Alex silently shrugged off her heavy winter coat and moved to the kitchen, making herself a cup of hot cocoa, content to let her wife and daughter playfully bicker.

It was too cold to waste precious energy trying to stop them anyway...

**END**


	37. Chapter 37

******

Astra frowned in surprise as Alex suddenly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Turning off the stove and moving the pan off the heat, Astra shifted and turned around in her wife's embrace to face her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hmm...," Alex frowned as if in deep thought "maybe"

"Well then, far be it from me to refuse to help my wife" Astra chuckled, pulling Alex closer, letting out a tiny yelp of surprise as Alex's hand immediately went under her shirt and unclasping her bra with remarkable speed and accuracy before slipping it off Astra's form to dangle off one of her wrists by one strap while her other hand made quick work of the fly of Astra's jeans.

"Ahem!"

Both women froze, turning at the sound of the cough to see CJ standing in the doorway.

"Oh, please, don't let me stop you," she drawled with no small amount of sarcasm "but, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to the fridge?"

Both blushing, the women shifted to the side, allowing CJ access to the refrigerator. Stepping past them, seemingly indifferent to the near-act that she'd interrupted, CJ rapidly raided the fridge, nudging the door shut with her hip.

"Carry on" she called out over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner, the sound of a door shutting following soon after.

Looking between each other, Alex and Astra both burst into a fit of giggles

"What do you say that we move this to more...appropriate settings?" Astra chuckled.

"That'd be a smart move" Alex agreed, leaning to press a kiss to the tip of Astra's nose...

**END**


	38. Booties

******

**The Past…**

There were many things that Astra could do. Cook, clean, make love, make war. But one of the few things she couldn’t do was knit.

Which begged the obvious question of why she was trying to do so right now.

Scowling, she untangled the needle from the yarn sighing heavily.

“Are you still at that?” Alex asked as she came over, CJ tucked into her arms.

“Sadly, yes,” Astra sighed “remind me again as to why I decided that knitting a pair of baby booties for Kara was a good idea?”

“Don’t ask me,” Alex scoffed “it was your idea,” she hefted the ball of yarn “why pink?” she wondered “you know something I don’t?” she chuckled.

“Sadly, no, I do not,” Astra replied with a shake of her head “but, call it a gut feeling, something tells me that Kara’s child is going to be a girl” she shrugged.

“What if she doesn’t?” Alex challenged.

“Males can wear pink” Astra shrugged…

******

**The Present…**

“Oh, geez!” Kara groaned as she coughed, tiny clouds of dust swirling around her head. Why couldn’t her daughter clean her room? Honestly, it wasn’t that hard!

Sniffling and wiping at her eyes, Kara frowned as she found a dusty cardboard box stuffed _way_ in the back of her daughter’s closet. Pulling it free, she wiped the dust off the top, finding some writing on it in her handwriting.

**Baby Stuff**

Opening it, she grinned as she found all sorts of old baby clothes. Onesies, a rattle that had never been used, a binky that had practically been sawn to Alura’s form until one day she’d just spat it out and wanted nothing more to do with it, and finally, a pair of very oddly shaped pick booties. Frowning, Kara sat back, studying the odd knit blobs before her.

One bootie was at least twice as long as the other, while the other’s heel was…‘drooping’?

“Kara?”

She looked up as James peeked inside.

“Hey, do you recognize these?” she asked, holding up the booties.

“Oh, yeah,” James grinned, quickly joining her on the floor “Astra knitted these,” he explained “well, she tried at least” he shrugged.

“I didn’t know she could knit” Kara remarked.

“I don’t think she can” James chuckled.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded slowly turning the booties over “I don’t think she can”

**END**


	39. Heaven

******

The apartment was quiet, a pot gently simmered away on the stovetop as Astra padded about on socked feet, absently straightening the odd out of place item she found. Moving to the windows she opened one, inhaling the cool air, smiling as she felt it rustle through her hair.

Turning, she paused at the sight of Alex sleepily shuffling out of the bedroom, the mission the previous night had really worn her out, so Astra had let her sleep in. Waving distractedly, Alex shuffled on past Astra to collapse onto the couch.

Smirking, Astra just shook her head as she moved into the kitchen, taking the pot off the heat and setting it aside to cool as Alex turned on the TV, an old movie playing.

" _Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_"

Astra paused, turning to look to see what Alex was watching, smirk growing at the sight of Fred Astaire sweeping Ginger Rodgers around.

" _Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And the cares that hung around me thro' the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_"

Coming over, Astra gently settled down onto the arm of the couch, one hand reaching down to lightly stroke her wife's hair as the song continued.

" _Oh! I love to go out fishing  
In a river or a creek,  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek_

_Dance with me  
I want my arm about you;  
The charm about you  
Will carry me thro' to Heaven_

_I'm in Heaven,  
and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_"

Slowly, she felt Alex reach up to take hold of her wrist, her thumb lightly stroking across Astra's pulse point as the song concluded. Tearing her eyes away from the screen, Astra smiled down at her wife.

"Tonight, let's go dancing" she said softly.

"OK" Alex grinned shyly.

"OK" Astra nodded, deciding that the song had been right, _this_ truly was heaven....

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cheek to cheek" (also sometimes just called "Heaven" or "I'm in heaven" was written by Irving Berlin for the Fred Astaire/Ginger Rodgers 1935 film "Top Hat", where Astaire famously sings it to Rodgers as they dance. The song was nominated for Best Song at the 1936 Academy Awards but lost to "Lullaby on Broadway"


	40. Painting

******

The easel was old, with a paint-stained frame and creaky but stable hinges, Kara had found it back in middle school when one of Eliza and Jeremiah's neighbors was having a garage sale, and while Alex had scored a cool set of boots Kara had gotten the easel for only four bucks. Since then it had been one of her prized possessions, accompanying her to collage where it had been crammed into a narrow corner by the window of her dorm room and had been the bane of her roommate's existence.

Tightening one of the screws on the hinges, Kara set the screwdriver aside and gave the hinge a test, smiling in satisfaction as it moved smoothly and no longer sounded like a door in a horror movie. Righting the easel, she stepped back and examined it, wondering what to paint once Alura got back with the supplies from the arts and crafts store.

As if on cue there was a loud _thump_ from the hall followed by a muffled curse and then a key was sliding into the lock, Alura entering, scowling as one of the canvases she had tucked under one arm smacked into the door before slipping out of her grip to dangle by her knee, her petite stature working against her.

"Goddamn it!" she swore.

"Here" Kara swiftly crossed the floor and took the canvases from her.

"Thanks," Alura muttered "oh, here's your change, and your paints" she held out a plastic shopping bag, which Kara took with a grin, quickly leaning in to give the top of her daughter's head a kiss.

"Thanks, sweetie"

"Uh-huh," Alura muttered, still scowling as she stomped into the kitchen and raided the fridge "so, what's with the sudden urge to paint?" she wondered as she found the bottle of orange soda.

"I don't know," Kara shrugged "just felt like it," she explained as Alura opened the bottle "use a cup" Kara called out without bothering to turn around.

"Tyrant" Alura grumbled, nevertheless grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring a generous amount of soda into it. Putting the bottle back, she nudged the fridge shut with her hip before coming back over to where Kara was still standing by the easel, a brand new paintbrush in her hands as she absently toyed with its plastic wrapper.

Balling up the wrapper, she turned to Alura.

"Want to give it a go?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm good" Alura dismissed.

"You sure?" Kara pushed.

"I'm _sure_ , Mom," Alura chuckled taking a sip of her soda. Pausing, she frowned at the blank canvases "go for something yellow" she said.

"Yellow, huh?" Kara repeated "OK, yellow it is"

**END**


	41. Squabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hannah! I just realized that I haven't done anything with CJ and Alura together yet! Bad author!
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex looked up at the clatter, turning to Kara.

"Think we should go and see what that was?" she asked.

"Probably" Kara sighed.

Stepping out into the main part of the apartment they both sighed at the sight of Alura and CJ both rolling across the floor each apparently trying to put the other into a headlock. Scrambling to their feet, CJ succeeded in putting Alura in a full nelson by virtue of being the taller of the two.

"Give it!" she growled.

"Not on your life, shrimp!"

"Give me the remote, Ally!!"

"Never!"

"HEY! HEY!" Kara clapped her hands to get the girls' attention "what are you? Animals?"

"No, they're ours," Alex grumbled, quickly finding the TV remote "here," she held it up "now, who wanted it first?"

"I did!"

"No! I did!"

" _ALL RIGHT!!!!_ " Alex roared "just for that _we_ get the remote" she declared, gesturing between herself and Kara

"What?! No fair!" the girls both exclaimed.

"Life ain't fair," Alex shrugged "get used to it"

**END**


	42. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this video of Melissa Benoist and Laura Benanti singing together (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcwQx3Kpw1w)

******

Alex frowned as she joined James in leaning against the kitchen island.

"Are you sure about letting her try cooking again?" she asked.

"She wants to learn," James shrugged "and Astra wants to teach her"

"Yeah, don't remind me" Alex grumbled as they watched Astra lead Kara through chopping vegetables to make soup.

"Hey, look," Kara said suddenly "we're chopping in tune" she grinned.

"So we are," Astra chuckled " _heart and soul,_ " she sang out softly " _I fell in love with you, heart and soul_ "

" _Because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night_ " Kara suddenly joined in

" _Heart and soul, I beg to be adored,_ " Astra sang back " _I lost control and tumbled overboard gladly  
That magic night we kissed  
There in the moon mist_"

" _Oh but your lips were thrilling,_ " Kara picked up the next verse " _much to thrilling  
Never before were mine so faintly willing  
But now I see what one embrace can do  
That little kiss you stole  
Held all my heart and stole_"

Watching this impromptu duet, James looked over at Alex and smirked.

"You know something?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded softly "we're both really lucky, aren't we?" she grinned.

"Yeah" he agreed.

Settling back, they both grinned at each as they watched their loved ones goof off...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the above video is not "Heart and Soul", I just chose it because I like it :=)


	43. Chapter 43

******

"Ow"

"Ow"

"Ow"

"Ow"

Alex frowned, looking up at the yelps of pain coming from the living room. Mentally sighing, she reluctantly pulled herself away from her sleeping wife and the warm bed and, throwing on a pair of slippers, went out into the living room, staring at the sight of CJ and Alura both sitting on the couch each calmly punching the other in the arm.

"Ow"

"Ow"

"Ow"

"Ow! That was one of your rings!"

"Oh boo-hoo. I've seen you get thrown through walls without complaint. Hell, you've thrown _me_ through walls without blinking"

"Guys?" Alex asked.

The girls both looked up.

"Yeah?" CJ asked.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked pointblank.

"We're bored" CJ shrugged, going back to punching her cousin in the arm.

"Nothing on TV" Alura added, punching CJ back in kind.

"It's raining" CJ added.

Alex opened her mouth to tell them to stop it, but then remembered that she and Kara used to do pretty much the same thing when they were the girls' age.

"Just...don't break anything" she finally sighed, giving up and going back into the bedroom.

"Everything all right?" Astra asked, sleepily looking up.

"Yeah, just the girls being idiots" Alex dismissed as she climbed back under the covers.

"Hmm, I wonder where they get _that_ from," Astra chuckled "certainly not from me,"

Alex just scoffed and gave Astra's arm a slap for good measure

"My point exactly" Astra chuckled...

**END**


	44. Kara's Kwazy Khristmas

******

"Oh, dear god," Alex groaned as the door shut behind her. Tucking the Tupperware bowl containing Astra's pasta salad under her arm, she stepped further into Kara's Christmas Wonderland. Or perhaps the more accurate description would be 'Kara's Kwazy Khristams Karnival'; the tree was covered in so many baubles and lights that you couldn't even see the tree, while an inflatable Frosty the Snowman waved in another corner, and one window was made up to look like it was a present.

Then, just to drive the point home it seemed, Kara had hung garlands and fake icicles from the ceiling

"Hi, James," Alex greeted "you know, it just doesn't feel like Christmas in here"

"Ha-ha" James drawled.

"Seriously though, this is my childhood Christmases with her all rolled into one," Alex admitted "only this time, Dad isn't here to smack me upside the head and say _'shush, you'll hurt her feelings'_ ," shaking her head at the memory, she absently handed James the Tupperware "where's Alura?" she wondered.

"Trying on her sweater" James replied.

"Oh no"

"Oh, yes"

******

"Good... _god!!!_ It looks like Rudolph threw up on it!" CJ exclaimed upon seeing the sweater that Kara had chosen for her daughter.

"And Mom wants me to _wear_ this fucking thing!" Alura groaned, throwing the sweater aside.

"Can't you wriggle out of it?" CJ wondered.

"It's _Mom_ , you know her!"

"All right," CJ held up her hands in surrender. Reaching out, she picked up the sweater, shuddering at the sight of it "I feel bad for the poor soul who had to knit this thing" she muttered.

"I don't," Alura drawled "they must've been color-blind to make _that_!"

**END**


	45. Chapter 45

******

"So! What are we shelebrating?" Astra's voice already had a distinct slur to it and she'd only had the one glass of Aldeberan whiskey.

"We _were_ celebrating your promotion," Alex said as she maneuvered her decidedly tipsy wife into the apartment "and _you_ can't hold your liquor anymore, can you?" she chuckled as she waved goodbye to Winn before kicking the door shut and, wobbling, directed Astra towards the couch, gasping in surprise as Astra suddenly toppled down onto the cushions, pulling Alex along with her.

"Well, well, you two look like you had fun"

Untangling herself from Astra's curtain of dark curls, Alex smirked sheepishly up at CJ as the goth leaned over the back of the couch.

"Well, one of us did anyway," she admitted "and how was Winn? No whining?"

"Nah," CJ grinned "Winn's fine," she dismissed "besides, from what I hear, DEO parties tend to get out of hand"

"That they do!" Astra cheered.

"Oh boy, how much has she had?" CJ chuckled.

"Just the one"

"Just the one?" CJ echoed "she's became a lightweight in her old age, hasn't she?"

"I have not!" Astra objected as Alex _finally_ freed herself from the Kryptonian's limpet-like grip and made her way to the kitchen "for one thing," Astra continued "by Krypton's calendar, I'm barely out of my twenties"

"But we're _not_ on Krypton" Alex reminded her as she handed her a glass of water.

"Thank god!" Astra cheered.

Looking up at CJ, Alex just smirked and shook her head...

**END**


	46. Chapter 46

******

Astra frowned, lips pressed together tightly as she concentrated all on her efforts on this one task 

"And...finished" she whispered.

"All right," Winn laughed "you did it"

"I did?" Astra asked.

"Yep," Winn nodded "congratulations, General, you just sewed your first complete stich"

"Ha!" Astra laughed.

Standing off to the side, watching this, Alex had to smile.

"Winn?" she asked.

Looking up, Winn nodded, quietly excusing himself from Astra.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming over to Alex.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"Nah," he shook his head "now, Kara on the other hand..."

Smirking, Alex gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Seriously, how did you and Astra become friends?" she wondered.

"No clue," Winn admitted "problems?" he asked.

"Nah," she grinned "now, get back there before she sews her hand to the cloth"

"Oh. Right"

**END**


	47. Jewelry

******

Alex had never been the type to wear jewelry. Sure she wore earrings and the occasional necklace, but the whole jewelry and makeup thing that some women wore had never really appealed to her.

Except of course when it came to her wedding ring. Which was currently stuck down the bathroom sink. Scowling and muttering curses that would make her mother blush if she'd heard them, Alex struggled with the wrench as she tried to undo the pipe.

"Alex?"

Jumping, Alex yowled as she smacked the back of her head against the underside of the vanity. Pulling herself free from under the small space, she sighed and weakly held up her hands towards Astra; in one hand she held the wrench and in the other she wriggled her now-naked ring finger.

"I see," Astra said "and how is it that your wedding ring came to end up down the drain?"

"I took it off to wash my hands after I finished putting this piece of shit back together," she gave the side of the vanity a kick "and, then..." she trailed off with a helpless and sheepish shrug.

Still frowning, Astra leaned over and peered down the sink's drain.

"Well, it could be worse," she declared "you could have dropped it down the toilet," she chuckled as she held out a hand for the wrench. Taking it from Alex, she bent down and easily undid the trap, empting the water from the U-bend into the bucket still perched under the sink, grinning triumphantly as a tinny _clink_ sounded.

Still smirking, she handed the wrench back to Alex and reached into the bucket, holding up Alex's ring between thumb and forefinger.

"There we are," she grinned "just needs a little cleaning and it'll be good as new," she declared, standing up "and, you get extra points for not lying about it" she added.

"I'm not _stupid_ " Alex grumbled, taking the ring and carefully rinsing it off.

But not before making sure that the drain was properly covered...

**END**


	48. On Family

******

Appendicitis sucked Winn decided. After all an appendix was just that, an appendix, it was a useless blob of flesh that just sort of sat there going unnoticed until the damn thing threatened to burst like a water balloon full of goo and caused you a whole shitload of pain and misery. Oh, and of course if the damn thing _did_ burst then you'd get an infection and very possibly _die_.

Yeah, it definitely sucked

Shifting on the thin hospital mattress, Winn grimaced as the movement pulled his stiches (he wondered what it looked like, then decided he probably didn't want to see it. He'd seen Kara and Astra undergo surgery more than once over the years, it hadn't been pretty).

He was broken out of his thoughts by the room's door opening, expecting to see a nurse or the doctor come in, he was surprised to see Lucy come in, followed closely by Kara and James, and Alex and Astra, with CJ and Alura bringing up the rear, both girls bearing armloads of gifts and balloons.

"Hey!" Lucy grinned, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek "how're you feeling?"

"Sore," Winn answered, confused "what, what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Moral support," Kara replied, peeking at him past the _massive_ bouquet of flowers she and James both held "duh!" she added.

"What, you thought we'd just leave you here to rot?" Alex scoffed "not likely"

"Nope," James added, grinning "you're stuck with us, man" he grinned,

"And we come bearing gifts," Astra added, smirking as she held up several Tupperware containers "I know from intimate experience that hospital food is disgusting and not fit for Human consumption," she added, setting the Tupperware down on the bedside table "all non-perishable and can be eaten without heating" she grinned.

"And _we're_ delivering entertainment," CJ added, as she and Alura deposited a large stack of magazines on the bedside table " _and_ ," CJ grinned as she pulled what looked like a portable DVD player out of her backpack "DVD player and DVDs. Oh, and it can play CDs too"

"And, headphones" Alura added, reaching out and setting the headpiece on Winn head.

"Thanks," Winn muttered, plucking the headphones off "but, uh, how did you all know I was here?" he asked.

"Lucy called us" James explained.

"Hey, if you can't trust your family, who can you trust?" Lucy shrugged, grinning.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" James asked "we would've helped out" he pointed out.

Winn frowned.

"I...don't know" he admitted.

Looking around the group now clustered about the room, each person adding some other touch of life and color to the room, Winn had to smile. These people, Kara and James, his coworkers, Lucy, his girlfriend, Alex and Astra, Kara's relatives, and CJ and Alura, his goddaughters, they were all something more.

Family. And not just any family either, no, they were _his_ family. He hadn't looked for them, he hadn't even asked for them, but he had found them nonetheless.

"What?" Lucy asked, bringing him back into focus "what is it?" she asked "you're...looking a little misty-eyed there" she noted worriedly.

"You all right?" Kara asked "do we need to call somebody?"

"No," Winn shook his head "I'm fine, just...not used to this" he admitted.

"Used to what?" CJ asked "people caring about you?"

"Yeah, actually" Winn nodded.

"Well, get used to it," Alura declared "you're stuck with us nuts"

"Amen" CJ grinned, high-fiving her cousin...

**END**


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel to the last chapter. A nice Major Nerd moment anyone? :=)

******

Lucy stumbled as she steadied Winn. Shifting, she turned and eased him down onto the sofa.

“Ah!” wincing, Winn tucked his legs up as he _slowly_ relaxed back onto the cushions.

“You OK?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded “just still a little sore”

“Well, we can fix that” grinning shyly, she held up the bottle of painkillers provided by the hospital staff, giving it an enticing shake.

“Oh, I love you” he grinned.

“Yeah you do,” she chuckled “I’ll get you some water,”

Returning with the water, she absently handed it to him before she set about rearranging the throw pillows to form a little nest around him.

“Comfy?” she asked.

“Getting there” he nodded.

“Good,” she nodded, quickly tucking herself into her own little nest beside him. Reaching out, she softly stroked a hand through his hair which was mussed and tangled from not really being washed during his stay at the hospital with a case of appendicitis.

“Winn?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to promise me something,” she said, propping herself upright “next time that you don’t feel well, I don’t care if it just a case of the sniffles, I want you to _tell_ me, OK?”

“OK” he nodded.

“I mean it, Winn,” she warned “all right? You’ve got family to look after you now”

“Yeah,” he said softly, tucking an arm behind his head “guess I do, huh?” he grinned.

“Damn straight,” she nodded, her expression stern, but then her face broke out into a grin and she leaned in and soundly kissed him on the mouth “how’d we get here?” she wondered softly as she pulled away “huh? You and I, nobody would’ve guessed it”

“I don’t know,” he admitted “are you complaining?”

“No,” she shook her head “just curious”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged “how’d Alex and Astra ever get together? Does it really matter? We’re here now”

“Good point,” she nodded. Shifting, she eased herself down next to him, careful to avoid his stiches “comfy now?” she asked.

“Yeah” he nodded.

“Good”

**END**


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Karaolsen moment :=)

******

Kara sighed as she lazily stretched, the early morning sunlight streaming through the window to fall on her form. Shifting towards the shaft of sunlight, she grinned as she felt it warm and energize her skin. She could never quite describe what it felt like when her cells drank in the solar radiation to others when they asked. It was warm chiefly, and a little tingly, almost ticklish, like wearing a warm and well-worn sweater, but without getting hot.

Adding to the inability to describe it, the experience seemed to be different for different Kryptonians; Astra described it as feeling like she was covered in armor made of light, like there was something physical and tangible wrapped around her, while Clark—who’d grown up feeling the sensation—couldn’t really describe it except when he’d lost his powers.

Sensing that she’d ‘topped off the tank’ so to speak, Kara rolled over away from the sunlight, grin widening as she curled up to her husband, one hand working its way under James’ t-shirt to softly stroke his bare chest.

Stirring at the motion, James shifted, tucking one arm under his head as he turned towards her.

“Morning” he murmured.

“Morning” Kara greeted.

Blinking awake, James reached over, peering at the clock on the nightstand, nodding to himself as he rolled back over.

“Hmm, it’s Saturday” he announced.

“Good,” Kara nodded “because I want to stay _right here_ ” stretching again, she curled up closer to him, pulling herself flush against him.

“We still have to get up at some point” James pointed out.

“I know,” she nodded “but later. _Much_ later”

“I can do later” James nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her even closer, the both of them looking up at a distant clatter from somewhere in the apartment.

“Oh,” Kara laid back down “just Alura” she mumbled around a yawn…

******

Out in the living room, Alura turned down her superhearing, shaking her head with a smirk at her parents’ silly but still charming antics…

**END**


	51. Sick Days

******

The Kryptonian immune system was impressive. Like every other aspect of their biology, when exposed to the radiation of a yellow sun it became supercharged. Add the fact that, being an entirely different species, most Earth-borne diseases wouldn't affect them anyway, and they were effectively invulnerable to getting sick.

Or rather they had been immune. Until Cadmus had released their attempted biological weapon in the form of the bioengineered virus known as Medusa. Intended as the ultimate biological weapon created to wipe out all alien life on Earth the virus had failed to live up to the hype. Mutating a few days after being released, it lost its lethal effect. Add the DEO releasing a counteragent designed by L-Corp into the atmosphere and the virus went from Cadmus' ultimate weapon to a case of the sniffles.

Which is not to say that anyone infected with it was fine. Symptoms were similar to that of the common cold; red, runny nose, watery eyes, congestion, sneezing and coughing along with a sore throat and lethargy.

All symptoms which Kara Danvers was currently exhibiting.

"Mom, I _really_ think that you should stay home" Alura urged as she followed Kara around the apartment.

"I'm fine!" Kara insisted, even as she sneezed "got to get to work," she added "can't lay around playing video games all day"

"Mom, I don't lay around playing video games, that's Winn," Alura countered "Dad? A little help here?"

"If she wants to go, we can't stop her" James shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee as Kara finished tangling with her handbag and then breezed out the door.

"Dad! I can't believe that you let her walk out of here!" Alura exclaimed.

"Just wait" James assured her.

As soon as he said that, there was a tentative knock at the door. Pushing off the counter, James calmly crossed over and pulled open the door, revealing Kara slumped against the doorframe.

" _I'M SICK!!_ " she wailed.

"Come on," pulling her inside, James shut the door and then guided her towards the bedroom "let's get you to bed"

"But I can't," Kara groaned, even as she collapsed onto the bed "I need to...go...to..." she trailed with a snort and was out like a light in seconds.

Coming in after James, Alura frowned, looking between her parents.

"Has this happened before?" she wondered.

"A few times actually," James nodded "last time was when she was pregnant with you"

"Huh," Alura remarked "never thought of your and Mom as anything but...well...'super'," she admitted "guess I was wrong"

"Yep," James nodded "why don't you call Astra, let her know that Supergirl is out of commission for the time being, and I'll get her some soup"

"On it," Alura nodded. Stepping out of the room, she recalled her own childhood spent as being rather sickly until she was thirteen or so which was when her powers finally kicked in and how Kara and James had spent the day with her on the couch until she felt better.

Pausing in the door, she turned back.

"Dad, why don't you call Astra and then go to work? I'll sit with her"

"You sure?" James asked skeptically.

"Yeah, go on," Alura nodded "I'll call CJ, we'll make it a team effort"

Still looking skeptical, James nodded.

"OK"

Now alone with with her Mother, Alura gently eased down onto the mattress.

"You have to be in school" Kara mumbled into the mattress.

"Yeah, yeah," Alura dismissed as she texted CJ "think of this as payback for all the times you stayed home with me when I was sick when I was little"

"Wrong word," Kara groaned as she weakly rolled over " _'payback'_ implies revenge"

"Mom"

"Sorry," grumbled, Kara tugged her glasses off and squinted at her daughter, smirking as she reached out and ruffled Alura's short-cropped hair, wrinkling her nose "how much gel do you _use_? You don't even 'have' all that much hair"

"Mom, don't piss off the help," getting up, Alura absently finger-combed her hair back up "here," she tugged Kara's shoes off "let's get you under the covers and then I'll make you some soup"

"You can't cook" Kara grumbled as she tugged her shirt off, not even bothering to unbutton it and somehow managing to take her bra off with it.

"There's thing called a 'microwave'. Maybe you've heard of it?"

Groaning, Kara just waved her hand before frowning as she realized that her blouse and bra were still stuck on her wrist....

******

Hours later and a tired James shuffled inside the apartment, frowning as he took in the notably tidy and intact space, absently nodding politely at CJ as she sprawled on the couch, her noise buried in a book (no surprises there).

"James"

Looking up at the voice, he smiled at Alex as she came out of the bed, a finger held to her lips.

"She's asleep" she explained.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Go for it" Alex grinned as she settled down next to CJ.

Setting his bag down, James tiptoed to the bedroom, peeking inside and smiling at the sight of Alura curled up next to Kara. Lifting her head, she looked up at him, smirking as she held a finger to her lips.

"How was she?" he whispered as he came over.

"Sleepy," Alura shrugged "a little whinny"

"You'd be whinny too!" Kara grumbled.

Smirking, James turned back to Alura.

"And how were _you_?" he asked.

"She was _wonderful_ " Kara praised...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some reservations with this one, because, you know, COVID, so I apologize if I've accidently offended anyone


	52. Somniloquy

******

Kara talked in her sleep. At first, when she wasn't comfortable speaking English, she had mumbled and muttered in Kryptonese, but as time passed she began to do it in both English and Kryptonese. As time went on, Alex had gotten used to it, even found it oddly comforting in a way (which still didn't stop her from occasionally lobbing a pillow in Kara's general direction in the middle of the night), but she was still grateful nevertheless when she moved into her own place and was no longer woken up in the middle of the night by Kara suddenly bolting upright in bed and asking in a terrified voice: _'will there be cake?'_.

It was during her first night with Astra that Alex discovered that it appeared to be a genetic trait, as Astra too talked in her sleep, though not as frequently as Kara had, but like Kara, Astra's nocturnal ramblings were just that, ramblings, nonsensical sentences in both English and Kryptonese (as well as the assorted dozen other languages that Astra also spoke) all randomly strung together into a bizarre--and often hilarious--verbal stew.

Some of the more memorable of Astra's rambles had been her suddenly pulling Alex close, patting her on the head, and mumbling _'nice kitty'_ (they didn't even have a cat). Another one had involved Astra letting out a startled yelp and crying out _'no bread! No!'_ (Alex had absolutely _no idea_ what to make of _that_ one and wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it meant).

After CJ had been born Alex had wondered if she too had inherited the House of In-ze's tendency to ramble in your sleep. Once CJ had learned to speak Alex had discovered that she indeed had inherited said trait. However, unlike Kara and Astra, CJ's nocturnal ramblings were often just quiet mumbles and murmurs and very rarely had any actual discernable words.

Which was not to say that she still didn't entertain Alex by occasionally saying something completely off the wall whilst asleep. Once after having fallen asleep on the couch, Alex had been treated to the sight of CJ suddenly kicking one leg high up into the air, holding it there for about twenty seconds, and then, lowering her leg, she'd suddenly said in a bright, clear voice:

_'Yes, thank you, I will have the salmon'_

In Russian.

Another instance had involved _both_ Astra and CJ, both of whom appeared to have a full conversation that consisted entirely of nonsense mumblings and murmurings.

In short, Alex's immediate relatives were weird, but she wouldn't have it any other way...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somniloquy (talking in your sleep) often overlaps with sleepwalking and even night terrors, and yes some people have even been heard to speak in a different language while asleep (usually a language that you've already learned before, its impossible to speak in your sleep in a language that you don't know)


	53. A Grave Mistake

******

Astra frowned, nervously biting her lip.

"Astra?" Alex looked over at her across the table.

"Hmm?" Astra blinked.

"You OK?" Alex asked "you've got this...look," she shrugged "plus, I can actually see food on your plate instead of a rapidly-disappearing blur"

Astra listlessly poked at said untouched plate.

"I fear I've made a grave mistake" she finally said.

"How so?" Alex asked.

"I took CJ to the library today" Astra explained.

"OK, so?" Alex shook her head "I don't see a problem"

Astra sighed.

"I decided that she was old enough to get a library card" she explained.

Alex frowned, suddenly recalling her daughter's seemingly-unending passion for reading.

"Oh crap" she muttered.

"Exactly"

**END**


	54. Inopportune Questions

******

"Where did we first have sex?"

Astra blinked at the sudden question, rolling over to face her wife.

"Could you repeat the question?" she asked

"Where were we when we first had sex?" Alex repeated into the darkness.

Astra nodded slowly as she reached out and turned on the light.

"That's what I thought you said," she said "and I see that it made such an impression on you that you can remember it with crystal clarity"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question"

"If you can't you remember it then why should I help you?" Astra countered "if anything I should be decidedly livid right now." she reached out and turned the light out again "good night"

Silence fell over the pair.

"Was it in that bar?" Alex wondered suddenly "yeah, it was. It was. In the alien bar"

Astra sat up again.

"No, it wasn't!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't?"

"No!"

"Oh," Alex popped her lips "who was that then?"

"Well it certainly wasn't me!"

There was a hard _thump_ on the wall.

"Do you two mind?!" CJ suddenly called out "some of us have school in the morning!!"

Both blushing, Alex and Astra grinned shyly at each other.

"Sorry!" they both called out...

**END**


	55. Hair Raising

******

"Oh my _GOD!!!_ "

Cj and Astra looked up from their respective breakfasts at the loud outraged cry from Alex.

" _Oh my god!!!_ "

"Alex?" Astra called out, her tone cautious.

" _Goddamn it!!_ "

Alex herself stormed into the room, wrapped up in nothing but a towel.

"Holy...!" CJ;s hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock

"Oh...Alex!" Astra breathed, clearly trying--and failing--to smother her laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Alex growled out. Which of course was the final straw that broke the camel's back and both CJ and Astra doubled over and _howled_ with laughter

"This is all your fault!" Alex growled, stabbing her finger at CJ.

"How is.... _this_ my fault?" CJ asked " _you're_ the one who got the bottles mixed up!"

"Well next time take them out of the bathroom!" Alex slammed the bottle of dye down onto the table "now how do I fix this?!" she demanded.

"Take another shower?" CJ shrugged.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Alex snarled sarcastically, stalking off to, presumably, do just that.

Now alone with Astra, CJ looked over at her.

"Green is _not_ her color" she noted.

"No," Astra nodded "it isn't"

**END**


	56. Not Allowed

******

Noonan's was popular with many of National City's population, owing to its (relatively) affordable wares and selection (James swore that they were the only place in the city where he could get good tea). In addition it was also located fairly equidistant from both CatCo and the DEO's city headquarters. As such it had been popular--and remained as such--with the extended Superfamily.

Alex had just sat down opposite CJ when a girl had approached their table.

"Hi," she said to CJ "do you mind if I take a photo of you for my Instragram wall?" she asked.

Alex had been about to object, but CJ beat her to the punch.

"Yes, I _do_ mind as a matter of fact," she replied to the girl "and furthermore I also mind the fact you see me as an object" she added.

The girl's eyes went wide.

"I wasn't--" she tried.

"Oh really?" CJ asked "then what do you call wanting to take a photo of a random stranger to show off on the internet?" she countered. She leaned forwards, suddenly seeming tower over the girl despite the fact that she was still sitting down "my personal fashion sense is _not_ something 'trendy' for you to show off to your dozens of followers just so that _you_ can feel a little better about your own life. I am a human being with thoughts and feelings and rights, just like you. So go and sit back down and leave us alone,"

Suitably chastised, the girl mumbled out a half-hearted apology and slunk off back towards her seat. Shaking her head, CJ turned back to her sticky bun, frowning at Alex from under her green curls.

"What?" she asked "I was pissed!" she exclaimed "I mean how rude is that?"

"I agree," Alex nodded "just...that's your mother in you," she chuckled "Astra would've done the exact same thing. In fact, I think she _did_ do that once back when we were dating"

"What would you have done if I hadn't spoke up?" CJ wondered.

"Probably curse in her face until we got thrown out" Alex shrugged.

"Yeah," CJ nodded "that sounds like you"

Alex scowled.

"Shut up and eat your bun"

**END**


	57. Oh honey, honey

******

Alex sighed as she unloaded the bag of groceries. She loved Astra and her commitment to healthier eating but honestly it was damn expensive. For example, a jar of honey from the all-natural organic store that Astra shopped at was small and cost about five times more than the larger bulk version that Alex could get at Safeway.

"Alex?"

Looking up, Alex blinked as Astra swiftly plucked the jar of honey out of her hand, hefting it with a smile as she grabbed the bread and popped a slice into the toaster. Still smirking at Alex as she grabbed a knife, Astra frowned as the toaster popped.

"What?" she asked.

"Five dollars for honey" Alex stated, gesturing towards the jar as Astra opened it with a muted _pop_.

"It's organic" Astra shrugged.

"It's _expensive_ ," Alex countered "I could buy a jar twice that size for half the price at Safeway"

"Yes, you could," Astra nodded as she began to spread some of the honey on the slice of toast "and end up eating something loaded with preservatives and chemical additives," she added. Putting the knife away, she recapped the jar of honey and then, folding the slice of toast, held out it towards Alex.

Rolling her eyes, Alex nevertheless took the slice and took a bite, absently swiping at the crumbs on her chin.

"Besides," Astra continued "there _is_ a cheaper option"

"We're not keeping bees, Astra" Alex exclaimed.

"Then I guess we'll have to pay five dollars every so often for honey" Astra shrugged as a door closed in the distance, CJ rounding the corner.

"I smell honey and toast," she stated "stop holding out on me"

Chuckling, Astra held out the jar of honey and the knife while Alex grabbed some more bread....

**END**


	58. To Market, To Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the food theme... :=)

******

Many lifelong residents of National City would be surprised to learn that the city had a street fair. Out of those, even more would be surprised to learn that said street fair was almost-year round. Having opened up on a dead-end street which had been created after a new high-rise had gone up, the street fair was part open-air market, farmer's market, and flea market. Everything from fresh, organic produce to antiques could be found there.

CJ Danvers absolutely _loved_ going there. The four year old was especially eager now that she had gotten her money from the tooth fairy. Swinging between her mothers, she giggled as Astra lifted her up slightly as they moved in and around the crowded street.

"How much did the tooth fairy give you, honey?" Alex asked.

"Five dollars!" CJ grinned, proudly holding out her prize.

" _Five dollars?!_ " Alex exclaimed "when I was your age, we were happy to get fifty cents!"

"That's what all her friends at kindergarten got" Astra shrugged.

Alex scowled at her over CJ's head but clearly bit back any retort or comment she may have had and instead began to peruse the wares on offer, while Astra made a beeline for the organic produce stalls but paused when CJ stopped. Looking down, Astra frowned down at the toddler.

"I want to go with Mommy" CJ said, looking off where Alex stood a few feet away.

"Don't you want some nice tasty fruit?" Astra asked.

"No"

Shrugging, Astra crouched down and gave CJ a little kiss on the head.

"Go on" she grinned, watching as CJ happily scampered off to join Alex at a jewelry stall.

"Astra! Hey!"

Looking up at the sound of her name being called, Astra felt herself grin as Winn waved at her...

******

"What'd you think?" Alex asked CJ, holding up the necklace.

CJ wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue in clear and undisguised disgust.

Laughing, Alex set the necklace back down and tugged her daughter along.

"How come you wanted to go with me today?" Alex wondered "you usually go off with Mama"

"You're more fun" CJ shrugged.

Alex frowned.

"Uh...thanks?" she replied slowly as CJ happily skipped along...

**END**


	59. House Rules

******

The garbage can was nearly-overflowing.

Correction, it _was_ overflowing and proved this point by releasing at least two apple cores and a banana peel onto Astra's freshly-mopped kitchen floor. Scowling, Astra put her hands on her hips (a pose shared by her niece and one Clark Kent). Sighing, Astra picked up the three fallen items and deposited them back into the can, pulling the bag out afterwards, wrinkling her nose at the _stench_ (magnified several times by her superpowered sense of smell). Tying the bag up, she straightened up, a sense of determination overcoming her.

"Family meeting!" she called out.

No one answered.

" _ **NOW!!!**_ "

Her wife and daughter both rushed into the room.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked.

In answer, Astra silently pointed to the trash bag.

"New rule for this household," Astra declared "whoever tops off the current load of garbage takes it out to the bins. Therefore, if the apple that _Alex_ had for lunch causes the can to overflow _she_ takes it out"

She gave her wife a pointed 'look'.

"I'm in a _towel_!!" Alex exclaimed, tugging said towel up higher over her breasts.

"Then you should have taken the trash out _before_ showering," Astra countered calmly "as it stands, this new rule is effective _immediately_. So..."

Alex gaped at her.

"You can _not_ be serious!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Mom," CJ shrugged "seems pretty fair to me" she moved as if to pick up the trash bag but was stopped by Astra.

"Ah, doing it for someone else defeats the purpose of the rule" Astra explained.

Alex sighed.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" she asked.

"You can put on a robe" Astra countered.

"Tyrant" Alex muttered disgustedly as she hurried off to get changed....

**END**


	60. Hair

******

Hairstyle hadn't been a big priority for Alex since she'd joined the DEO; running from deadly aliens tended to make worrying about your hair a small priority. Sure if she suddenly went bald she'd definitely be upset, but aside from the possibility of sudden, overnight baldness, she didn't really care all that much what her hair looked like anymore.

By contrast, Astra seemed to be rather vain about her long dark curls, and took special care of her hair and, since marrying Alex, had grown it out so much that it now reached down to her waist, and while Alex may not have cared all that much about her own hair anymore, she found she had a weakness for her wife's hair, loving to tangle her fingers in those long dark curls, wrap that lone streak of white around her finger.

One of her favorite sights upon waking up in the morning was seeing Astra toweling her hair dry after a shower, she'd sit by the vanity and gently towel off her long mane of hair. After watching this sight, Alex would eventually get up and, crossing over towards the vanity, pick up Astra's brush and, without a word, begin to gently comb out the tangles.

Neither of them would speak during these moments, the only sounds in the bedroom being the gentle rasp of the brush through Astra's curls as Alex moved the brush through Astra's hair from the front of her hair all the way down to the ends at her waist until every tangle that she found was brushed out.

At night, after a long shift at the DEO and hunting down various alien threats to the city, the nation, and the planet, this event would repeat as both women prepared for bed, both relishing in the simple intimacy of the act.

This morning, Alex looked up, never pausing in her motions even as she caught sight of CJ leaning against the doorframe watching the two with a fond smile. Catching Alex's eye, CJ ducked her head shyly and pointed towards the bathroom, clearly wanting to take a shower for herself. Nodding, Alex smirked as she watched CJ softly hurry on by, closing the door as softly as possible.

Turning back to Astra, Alex frowned at the chuckle from her wife.

"What?" she asked softly.

In response, Astra reached up, taking hold of Alex's hand and bringing her arm forwards to press a gentle kiss to the inside of Alex's wrist...

**END**


	61. Chapter 61

******

Alex looked up at the sound of giggling. Specifically the sound of Astra giggling. Astra giggling like that was never a particularly reassuring sound, since it usually meant that whoever heard it was about to get their ass handed to them on a silver platter.

Getting up, Alex padded out to the living room, finding CJ and Astra both seated on the couch facing one another, each holding a hand of cards with a small stack of coins and assorted dollar bills sat between them.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Oh," Astra looked up, grinning "I'm teaching our daughter the finer points of card play," she explained "in particular, how to bluff properly"

"So, wait," Alex began "let me see if I've got this straight. Basically, you're teaching our daughter to gamble?"

"Basically" CJ nodded.

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded "and you didn't think to run this by me?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" Astra asked.

"Uh, because I might object to you teaching our daughter how to _gamble_?" Alex countered "besides, need I remind you both that I'm a recovering addict?" she added.

"So?" Astra asked "all due respect to your ongoing recovery, love, but we're not asking you join in on the game"

Sighing, Alex held up in her hands surrender.

"I'm going back to my nap" she declared, turning back towards the bedroom...

**END**


	62. Chapter 62

******

"Breathe," J'onn's voice rumbled from behind CJ "just breathe. Slow, deep breaths," he urged, his rumbling baritone soothing the teen "now. Try again," he encouraged.

Taking a slow, deep, steading breath, CJ gently reached out a hand, her eyes slowly glowing a brilliant red.

"What do you feel?" J'onn asked.

"Confusion," CJ began "hunger"

"Well, it _is_ a mouse," J'onn deadpanned "all right, that's enough for now," he instructed.

Wincing, CJ lowered her hand, her eyes going back to normal as she absently rubbed at her temple.

"You're getting better" J'onn remarked as he handed her a cup of water.

"Doesn't feel like it," CJ shrugged, absently brushing a lock of bright green hair out of her eyes "I mean, I'm doing empathic scans on _mice_ " she complained.

"Can't run before you can walk" J'onn reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah" CJ sighed, settling back onto the sofa.

Chuckling, J'onn joined her on the sofa, reaching out and tugging her close...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
